Save Me
by YfyF12
Summary: They refused the tend to the banished prince...so to return a kind deed from a strange woman, Katara decided to step up. Little did she know that she wouldn't just help his wound, she would help something greater... ZUTARA.
1. Prologue: Hope

Save Me

_Author: YolandaFriella_

**Hello avatar fans! I'm back with another Zutara story, yay! Anyway, it's going to go slow and be detailed. This'll probably be the shortest chapter because it's the prologue. Please give me a chance! Once I write up two other chapters, or three, you'll like it. This takes place before Zuko got burned by Ozai, when he was just beginning to be a teenage boy (as well as Katara). If you catch any mistakes, please let me know in either a PM, or review. And if you like it or have something to say, leave a review. I LOVE reviews. :D I do plan on updating three times a week, because obviously, I'm back into avatar baby! Whoo! **

**Also, I saw the Avatar: Last Airbender movie, and I was strongly disappointed in it. I knew from the beginning I wasn't going to like it, but…..if you're curious to see why, then watch it. I just wouldn't suggest it as a good movie. Thank you for reading, and enjoy! **

**Prologue: Hope**

"What's the meaning of this?" The dragon ordered in a thunderous hiss, the surrounding flames rising with the tone of his voice. I stood vulnerably in the shadows of the looming flames, feeling anything but courageous under his monstrous gaze. I would've felt much better if he wasn't peering down at me, despite the restraints burning my wrist and the guards behind me, watching my every single move strictly. My legs turned wobbly, and my breath seemed to work inappropriately.

I would've scanned the room, if only his eyes didn't infiltrate my living soul and make my insides boil to nothing. I would've struggled if only a stare from this fiend devastated my once gallant plans and undermined me to nothing but a weak, teenage girl. Instead, here I was, thunderstruck, and incapable of looking away from those golden, corrupt eyes. He had me trapped, and I knew it.

The throne room was incalculably noxious, grasping an unnatural welcoming of fuming flames greeting whoever entered it. When I first entered it, my eyes couldn't drink the entire room; they immediately laid on the fire lord, perched over the pulsating flames in an eerie silhouette.

This was his lair.

"My lord," A guard behind me began, his voice guarded to conceal his fright. However, it was only futile because if I could feel it, I'm positive the man in front of me definitely could. "She's a healer."

I cringed. My eyes left the monster's and chose the floor, the crimson tile staring back up at me offering no help. There was probably no drop of water in here—none. For once in my life, I found my natural, gracious element of no further help, even when I needed it most. I could feel myself deplete of power—of strength—just from the view of this dominant and merciless man. Just imagine what he'd make me feel if he actually stood _before _me.

My superfluous walls of pride crumbled when his eyes switched to the top of my head, and I hunched my head even further, feeling the blistering heat waves emitting from the flames cackling before me. Sweat was beginning to form on my forearms, and my hair was pressing against my neck; inundated with sweat. The room was getting horrendously _warm_, especially with the enlarging flames. I certainly didn't fit in the room, with my foreign skin or dramatic sapphire eyes. I was an extraterrestrial, and this was _terrorizing_.

"A healer?" The monster probed, a flabbergasted pause following. "How do you know this?"

"She healed herself." Another guard spoke mildly. "Lady Asami witnessed it when she wounded herself in the garden."

"How did she injure herself?" The monster questioned.

"She claims she tripped and bruised her arm. None of us has even seen the bruise, but from reputation all around, we have a feeling she's being truthful. She said that this girl," they pushed me forward, and I let out a startled gasp, seeing the flames grow larger in my vision. I brought my head up, eyeing the twisted energy dancing before me, gritting my teeth to struggle and endure through this nightmare. "Came to her aid, without being asked, and cured her arm before her eyes. She said it was comparable to a phenomenon, and was too astounded to speak for awhile afterwards. Lady Asami tells the happening briefly on how this girl bended water to the wound and _healed _it, with no herbs, medicines, or even tools."

"Amazing," The fire lord murmured, and I watched in horror when he began rubbing his chin considerately. "She may be of some use. Relieve her of her prior duty, and show her to the healers. They'll know what to do with her. Can she bring people from the dead?"

"We don't know. All we know is that she can heal in moments, with just her bending only."

"Very well. Take her away."

"We were thinking—"

"—I have plans." The fire lord suddenly boomed, a flame barely brushing against my arm. I jerked back, ignoring the guards as they grabbed me roughly, and my eyes met the fire lord's once more. He had an overconfident, warped smirk on his features, flames noticeable in his eyes. "I have an important meeting soon after this. Leave now."

"Yes, my lord." The guards bowed before him, and for a moment, I stayed in the standing position, feeling a spark of buoyancy, but that was put out when a guard jerked me down with the chains, forcing me to bow before the monster. I hit my chin violently in the process, but nothing was compared to how wounded I was when I first arrived here. When I first came here, I fought and fought without having the consideration of yielding. That is, until they grew irritated. This was nothing more than a mere scrape. Hopefully, I won't ever feel the way I felt when I first came here.

_So I prayed to the first being that came to mind: the spirits._

* * *

**_Without the strength to endure the crisis, one will not see the opportunity within. It is within the process of endurance that opportunity reveals itself._**

**_~Chin-Ning Chu _**

_

* * *

_

_Being a healer in the fire nation was, apparently, a big deal….._

They brought me into a room besieged with the assorted odor of herbs, blood, death, and sweat. At first I felt bothered by how fixed their grasp was on my delicate arms. These past few days have been atrocious. I've only been fed maybe twice a day, and the food they gave us was revolting. Many of the workers grew sick just from eating. My older brother, Sokka, could've cooked better than them, and that's very unusual to even divulge.

At one point, I finally gave in and allowed them to drag me off to this unidentified room. Several women began saying things to me, the guards setting me free in the room, replaced with these women, who whispered chants with eyes closed, and with profound meditation. This was definitely a spiritual room, every women wearing the same hairstyle, garments (which wasn't really humble), and ornaments. I felt overwhelmed with all of them surrounding me, their hands touching my shoulders and head, until finally, they were gone.

A circle was formed around me, and I was too mystified to even respond before an aged woman came to me with a serene smile, hands hidden behind her back, and kind, affectionate eyes. "We've heard of you," She told me. "You are different than us. We haven't had a bender with healing powers before—you're the first."

I said nothing in return, only stared at her with wide, emotional eyes.

"You're young." She said bluntly. "That's good. Can you show us how you heal?"

My eyes glanced around, feeling tons—dozens—of pairs of eyes watching my hurried breathing, or the apprehension swelling in my chest. My mouth was dehydrated, my tongue velvety from lack of water. It took me a moment to actually find my voice.

"I'll need water." I told her, surprising myself by not stammering.

"Hiromi," The woman ordered a girl, who looked up in confirmation. "Do you have the water?"

"Yes," She came forth, bending down to place a small bowl of water in front of me, stepping back immediately. I stared impassively down at the water, seeing its smooth surface….its assurance calming me down instantly. Even with the pressure condemning me, I felt at better ease than before.

"Go on," The old woman urged.

I nibbled on the inside of my lip, my eyes trained on the water. After gaining control over my breathing for a moment, I lifted my hands and focused on the essence. My fingers could almost feel the cold sensation; feel the flow returning to my mouth just from looking at it.

I finally found control over the nourishing element, and heard many women gasp around me as it was raised into mid-air. I allowed it to leisurely rise, thriving in the enjoyment arising inside of me.

I was born in this. Not flames.

I was born on a small iceberg across the entire world, encircled by my family and loved ones. No, I wasn't born in this immoral, lethal place full of intolerable people. I'm from the Southern Water Tribe, and I'll never allow myself to forget than noteworthy factor. I won't allow myself to stoop to this level—never.

I glimpsed the grisly sight of an engraving in my arm from where I brushed aggressively against one of the walls, in the midst of an atrocious fight, and inhaled deeply. I drove the water gradually to my arm, the water unspoken as it obeyed my authority.

"I will do this once," I informed them, fortitude laced my voice. "So watch closely. I refuse to heal the people I hate."

As I began healing my wound, mending the shredded tissue back together, I could hear women whisper amongst themselves. Yes. I currently told them I refused to heal, and I knew I was going to be in trouble.

But I had pride. I was Katara after all, the last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe.

_And even the most agonizing punishments couldn't change that._

* * *

_I wish I could just sleep, and never wake up. _

My dreams are the most favored part of my day. I get the opportunity to see my older brother once more, or to see my village where I once lived. I can feel the arctic sunlight shining on my skin along with the bitter wind chilling my face. Awhile ago, I've even had a moment with my mom. But when I always wake up, I'm reawakened to this living misery. Instead of seeing beautiful, pallid, immaculate snow surrounding me, I find myself staring up at darkness, which holds a crimson color inside of it.

"I won't do it," I told the woman again, who returned to my cell to ask for my meticulous healing. "I'll never do it. Just give up." I've been in here for a whole three days, with no food or water, until I finally compel to this woman's order: to heal.

"We need you," She told me pleadingly. "You must help us."

"Your people deserve nothing more than death." I hissed, not looking in her direction.

"I know you don't want to, but your powers are miraculous, something we desperately need. We have many people coming in deathly ill." Her voice broke. "Including my husband."

I paused for a moment, my heart clenching from her heartbreaking voice. How could anyone humane ignore the sound of a fraught wife? Would that make me just as bad as these people if I declined her once more?

"I've never healed sickness." I told her honestly.

"There's always a first." Her voice turned softer. "I'm begging you. My husband may die any moment. They predict he'll die sometime today."

I finally looked over my shoulder, seeing her whitish and craggy face look deathly scared. Her kind eyes were watery with tears, raw emotion leaking from them onto the valley of her cheeks. It looks as if she didn't bother to secure her hair suitably because there were a great number of stray strands hanging lifelessly in her face.

"What happened to him?" I turned fully around to face her.

"He's been ill for quite awhile," She told me, "ever since he went to the Earth Nation to fight. He's now a retired general, but you would've never known it. So when the general, of the time, lost the siege of Basing Se, he grew deathly ill with something we didn't know how to cure. Those earth benders must've spread a disease to him or something."

I narrowed my eyes. "Has he ever killed someone?"

"Maybe….I don't know. He seldom spoke about his travels."

"I won't heal him if he's killed someone." I snapped sturdily, even though I knew I would eventually give into the woman's upsetting request.

"My husband's a good man. He would never kill a soul without a motive."

"He's fire nation. I'm pretty sure none of them care about who they kill, as long as they gain power."

The woman paused. "I'd hate to see you expire here in this abandoned cell…..for your own personal benefit, won't you just heal my husband to save your life? Being a healer isn't so dire. It's healthier than being a worker."

"I'll choose to rot in here," I said again, "than to give in to helping my enemies."

This time, my voice was indomitable, and the woman knew.

_So, she left without another word._

* * *

_I knew I was close to dying….I could feel it._

I lost track of how many days passed as I lay there, staring blankly up at the ceiling. I found myself being accustomed to the isolation and the stillness. No guards even walked by since I wasn't getting fed. There were no other people in the cells around me; I was the only one.

At first I was sick in the stomach from the lack of nutrients. Deciding promptly, I was strapped in a fetal position, in hope of waning the aching, but it didn't help much. It lurched throughout the night, preventing me from sleeping at times. Even on full moons, the point in which I feel strongest, I've never felt so scrawny.

Even through this disenchantment and fruitless thoughts, I knew I was stronger than them. Not only because I never surrendered, but because I succeeded in keeping something I shall never lose:

_My hope. _

**TO BE CONTINUED! **


	2. The Silent Deal

Save Me 

_Author: YolandaFriella_

**Hello there! I know I updated this early, but I've been anxious to get this story started onto the plot. This chapter will be the starting of, hopefully any of you notice, the beginning of the plot taking place. I listened to Lady Gaga while writing this, well at times because I had to stop writing at times to take a break because if I continue...I lose steam. Make sense? Well anyway, this chapter may seem a little...dull? But if you really pay attention and use your um guessing skills, you'll see what happens. This is probably a very important chapter so just to warn you; pay attention! Oh and if you notice ANY error in my writing, PLEASE let me know. I always want to fix everything. **

**Many thanks to my lovely reviewers: **EdwardBella4ever17, MavisBeacon, AnnaAza, Marnie Wolffe, Allison, lin, and spockjasperzukowriting. **Thank you so much people! When I read your reviews, all of them were very uplifting! They made me want to update quickly, so I decided to oblige ;P **

**Special thanks to **spockjasperzukowriting** for being my first reviewer for this story AND for being a helper in getting me back into Avatar. Thanks girl! Oh and check out her Avatar stories, they're amazing. :) **

* * *

**Chapter One: A Silent Deal **

* * *

_The first rumble of thunder proclaimed the commencement of the storm. _

The thunder appeared more deafening each time it quavered the metal walls behind me, as if it was an irritated giant marching closer to the prisoner room I was situated. It continued to sound tremendously perilous and ominous; shipping along an eerie stillness after each time it bellowed, then summarily came along the earth-shattering growl of the one element so wild and prevailing that I didn't think even the fire lord could ever grip. People in my tribe—probably everywhere—knew that thunder was nothing when compared to lightning. The component known as _lightning_ was so sudden and accurate that I had a feeling to be able to even manage it would be unattainable, since it only came along with storms analogous to this one. I've always thought fire looked pretty untamed—just _hearing_ thunder made me question what kind of irrational being would _dare_ to even try to stand up to the devastating energy following the noise. No doubt, I knew they would expire the exact moment lightning laid its eyes on them. I could picture the tiny blaze, yet prolonging exhilaration glimmering in their faith as they face death head on.

I huddled in the corner of the little cell, across from the tiny window overlooking the exterior of the prison room, and I could feel the airstream pierce through the tiny opening. The wind was so brutal that my hair was liberated from the thin strap the royals gave us, to hold our hair from our faces, and was left fluttering riotously around my head, getting in my terrified eyes a few times. In an attempt to be protective, I pulled my knees to my chest and firmly wrapped my arms around them, burying my face in my legs to shield my eyes. Since there was so much air neighboring me, it was getting harder and harder to breath. If I hadn't hid my eyes, I would only have to keep them shut to keep the wind out of the sensitive nerves flourishing there.

Being starved wasn't helping the circumstances either. My body grew so bony and weedy in time that I felt too light. If these walls deteriorated and exposed me to this atrocious storm, the wind would be able to pick me up instantaneously. Plus, if I had to save my life and run, I would fail. I could barely even stand up right now from the lack of food; nonetheless bother picking up my body to _run_. Oh how I could feel how that would hurt my legs…

I waited, trembling in terror, for the rain to descend. I knew that even though the rain was here to be just as horrific as this storm was, I would feel stronger—if only for a short period of time. Having my element around me always brought my spirits up, regardless of the dismal conditions. Even when I accidentally fell into the deathly freezing waters of the South Pole, and had cobalt, numb lips from the stabbing cold, I still had enough strength when my father gave me a cup of water. He, too, knew what I was: a waterbender, and waterbender's needed water when they were weakest. It was a life fact, one I've grown to learn.

I couldn't think. This was a matter of life and death, and there was absolutely no room to consider futile things. Time itself bunged right there, freezing me in this site of limitation and exposure. I was ensnared—just like when I was in the throne room—and I knew it. I could feel it in my bones because they were even quaking, their actions causing my skin to tremor as well. To me, in my small-minded little world, the place outside this wall was coming to an end. That's what it sounded like, anyhow.

So I sat there, scared to death and waiting for the rain to arrive, only to finally hear the thunder sound more remote. And after a few minutes, the thunder was gone entirely, leaving the peculiar stillness to lapse over the fire nation. The only sound noticeable in my cell was the thud of my breathless, disbelieved panting. Could the storm truly just leave? Like that? So abruptly?

I stayed where I was for awhile, struggling to stop my body from shuddering and to get under control once more. It wasn't simple. My ears still heard that shuddering hostility havocked upon this place not from a bender, but from a whole other dimension. My hair lay inertly on my head like a deceased corpse, not able to budge without the vast force that was formerly involved. The thick, insanitary tresses flowed heavily past my shoulders, adding an extra, not-needed mass to my victimized body. At the South Pole, a girl's hair was a sign of their private beauty. So my entire life, my mother refused to ever let me shorten it, which the men used their own knives to cut theirs. That's why the traditional hairstyle was the modest pull back of the hair, but I added a little touch of putting loops in it for something unique. The only person that was ever permissible to see a girl with her hair down was her siblings, father, or spouse.

Once I realized that not only was the storm gone, but I was _alive_, I finally brought my head out from my personally-made shield. The cell looked like it had before: the chilly, metal flooring giving a monotonous mood as I looked around, the bars blocking half my image from the hallway slithering past the cells bordering mine, or the unadorned, vacant gap in front of me where nothing sat—_nothing_.

Silently gratified that the storm didn't have a slaughter planned, I spread my legs out, stretching for a moment. It felt great, extending my depleted limbs that haven't been functional in the past few days. The two things that I desperately needed were:

Water and food.

My stomach was always in extreme pain, the acids inside searching hysterically for food to break down, only to come up blank. My mind was frantic to merely lay my eyes on any kind of food; even the sickening food they once fed me sounded like a banquet right now. I knew that right now, I would give almost _anything_ just to eat _anything_.

I let out an aching breath of air when the throbbing returned, stronger than before. My stomach was twisting, thieving nutrients from my muscle tissue by now. Unsteadily, I sat up even more, leaning my head back against the metal behind me, closing my eyes forcefully. I wanted to get out of here…..to escape.

_And if that meant death, then so be it. _

* * *

_**"It is easier to find men who will volunteer to die, than to find those who are willing to endure pain with patience." **_

_**~Julius Caesar **_

_**(I'm not claiming this is a good and righteous man, but this is an excellent quote so I used it. I definitely don't agree on everything he did so just be aware of that) **_

* * *

_I slept for awhile, until an unusual, different noise awakened me._

Bringing my head up to gaze perplexedly through the bars in front of me, I listened strongly as the sound of yielding footsteps penetrated my ear drums. My heart sped up as a response, hoping that maybe they finally decided to feed me. I waited eagerly to see who it was, hearing the footsteps inch closer.

A silhouette entered my outlining vision, and then in stepped a figure concealed behind the cosmic shadows. They were silent as they stepped before me, moving closer.

Startled, my breathing picked up, fearing it was an assassin of some sort, and I was ready to speak. Instead, they decided to speak up first.

"Don't be alarmed," The person told me, and it was a woman judging from the softness within her voice. "I'm not here to hurt you. Actually, it's quite the opposite."

I said nothing, my eyes running across the woman as she stepped forward, a flash of light landing on her form. She was slim, but taller than I was. Her hands were secreted in the long sleeves of the dark, crimson cloak she decided to wear, an eerie hood also hiding her features. I could see the lower half of her face, in spite of her attempts in covering herself completely to me. I also noticed that her cloak was damp; and understood that she walked through that rain just to be here. Her movements were erratic and nippy, as if she didn't have much time here. Who exactly _was_ she?

"Are you the healer? The healer everyone's been talking about?" She asked, breaking through my deep thoughts. I jerked up, as if noticing she was not a hallucination—but she was real. My second thought was extreme revelation. People were talking about _me_?

"Yes." I responded croakily, my mouth too dried out to be the least bit well. It hurt to even utter a noise at this point.

"Here. Take this." I watched in wonder as she leaned towards me, a faint smile on her pastel face, and her hand fell from her sleeve to reveal a mouth-watering roll just waiting for me. I eyed it in wonder, wondering if that, too, was nothing more than a fantasy. "It's fresh. I just baked it before I came here. Go on—I brought it only for you. I thought that maybe you were here that you'd be hungry. I was right." She paused as I didn't take it, probably wondering if I was rejecting her kind offer. "I know you're tired, and probably close to dying, but you _must_ eat this or you probably will die. You poor girl, you look so…..skinny."

I stared over at the roll, seeing the fresh steam rise from its divine surface. My stomach clenched again as if it knew that food was only a few feet from it, and my mouth was lively with saliva; aching to just have a small taste….

With a great endeavor, I picked my body up and forced myself to move closer to this rapidly nice woman. I moved like I was climbing up a rock mountain, shuffling my feet and grasping the floor with my hands to shift closer to the bars. All the while, my eyes were trained on that roll: the roll symbolizing my purpose behind this movement.

"Here you go," She told me softly, dropping the roll into my trembling palm. I felt the heat of the object multiply throughout my entire arm, warming my blood directly. Not bothering to even look at her, I devoured the roll in one single bite.

Oh the taste was like paradise—heaven perhaps. Never in my life have I tasted a roll so appetizing before, not even the ones my mother excelled at were able to give me the satisfied lurch of completeness this one had. As I chewed slower, savoring the idyllic taste of _food_, I felt the now broken down particles travel down my throat, filling me up inside now.

"Feel better?" She asked, examining me with her eyes buried behind that cloak.

"Thank you," My voice sounded stronger now.

"Oh. Don't think I've forgotten." She brought out her other hand, which was holding a mug holding a substance. "Here's some water. I can trust that you won't attack me with it, right?"

"Right." I took it gratefully, this time giving her an indebted smile, and drank the water. It flowed down my throat straightforwardly, as if I have touched the element in days, and we've only parted for a short time. To many people, a few days were nothing. To me, without food or water, a few days were _ceaselessly_. After I was finished with the water, I handed the woman the mug, my body feeling healthier, even though I could still feel weak.

"I came here," She explained briefly, "to make a deal."

"A deal?" I was puzzled.

"Yes." She finally sat down, cross-legged and looked at me with that cloak still clouding her face. "A deal."

"What kind of deal?"

She stopped speaking for a moment, her smile faltering. A thin line replaced her smile, and I instantly regretted asking her. It seemed that what I said not only unnerved her—it troubled her to an extent. Regret filled my chest and I opened my mouth to speak.

"I'm didn't mean to offend you or anything." I said quickly, praying I didn't destroy my one opening of optimism left.

"I'm sorry," She apologized; the smile alit on her face once more. "It's just….my son used to ask me that when I made deals with him. Especially when I had to get him to bed….I'd always tell him we'll make a deal, and he'd always ask what kind…."

"What happened to him?"

"He's not dead." She said quickly, shaking away that question. "Anyway, let's get back to the deal, shall we?" I gave her an encouraging smile, even though I still felt shaken up from eating too quickly. It was beginning to make my stomach ache once more, since it probably shrank from no eating.

"It's about my son." She sighed. "He's been deeply injured. And I've heard that you're healing abilities are phenomenal. So I was thinking that maybe I could—"

"Well….."

"—ask you to treat him." She finished, giving me a timid look.

"I can't treat fire nation." I told her, looking down. I wondered who her son was. If he was anything like her, then he deserved anything but death. This woman did nothing but gentleness to me, even though she had no idea who I was. In fact, she _saved_ me—rescued me from death. I _do_ feel grateful, but I didn't know about healing the people I loathe….

"Please," She pleaded, "I….I can't lose him. I don't see him much anymore….but I saw what happened. In fact, I don't live here. I live in the earth nation; I just came to see what happened to him. He continues to live here but I know my son's a good boy—I know he is. He has the strongest heart I've ever seen."

"Who is he?" I asked, watching her feedback.

She gave nothing away but a simple, "He's my son. What does it matter who he is?"

"Because if I have to heal him, I want to know, at least, who he is."

"He doesn't deserve what happened to him." She gushed, suddenly hysterical. "He doesn't! He did it because he stood up for something _good_. I just—"

We were both distraught when the doors opened, and heavy, hurried footsteps were coming our way. As my eyes left the woman, I didn't see her shift position and leave the other way out, and I definitely didn't notice another roll rolling towards me, its destination right underneath me; hidden from view. As I looked back to where she once was, seeing nothing but a shadow, I felt surprise come over my face.

She left without another word, as if she trusted me enough to heal her son.

I thought about the roll, thinking of its prosperous, healthy taste. I thought about the aching in my stomach I once felt, how close I was to death. Seeing my too bony arms, or my frail legs, I could feel myself grow stronger now with water and food inside of me. My mind wondered if I should oblige to her deal, or break it.

Would I be able to forgive myself? Denying her simple request after I ate so greedily?

I knew I could hold a grudge for awhile, Sokka knew that from experience, so I had a feeling I would _never_ forgive myself if I let the woman, who saved my own life, down. If I turned down her desperate, life-threatening attempt of walking all the way through this treacherous storm, only to come up with me betraying her, only I could imagine the look on her face. I _had_ to help her, and to do that, I had to help her son.

"Waterbender," A guard appeared in my vision, not bothering to even see to my needs, "you have another request of healing."

"From whom?" I asked, staring up at him in a crack to hide my fear. I couldn't help but feel intimidated by every soldier or guard who walked by—they could kill me with one flick of the wrist, signaling a giant blast of fiery doom.

"From a former general," He told me fatally through the unemotional mask covering his face. "It's urgent. He's heard of your healing powers—"

"Ability," I corrected.

"—and he wanted to see if you'd agree on tending to his nephew."

A general's nephew? Was that the woman's son?

As I looked over the guard, who stood tolerantly to await my answer, I felt my head looking for an answer. There was a tense feeling in my gut that told me that this had to be her son, since she came at the right time. Plus she told me she saw what happened; so it had to be him since it was current. I shot the guard a withdrawn look and said:

"Would I be freed if I healed him?"

"No. But you could become a healer if you accepted the request." He shuffled his feet. "And I'd hurry if I were you, his message was very urgent."

"Yes. We've established that already." I snapped, shocked at the sudden courage raging inside of me. Where'd it come from? Was it because I had a power that none of them had, and that made me feel mightier? Or was it because they came for _my_ help when they needed it?

"What's the injury?" I asked.

"A burn. He was burned a few minutes ago, in the midst of a fight. He needs someone to tend to him immediately. He's also in intense pain."

"I've never tried a burn before…" I breathed, knowing what I said was true. Never have I tried that….

"So is that a no?"

I looked up, knowing what I was about to say would get me out of this dreadful cell. Giving him a victorious smile, I said:

"Yes. I'll heal him."

_Thus, began my venture to the unknown._

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	3. A Scarred Future

Save Me

_Author: YolandaFriella_

**Hey! How's it going? I hope you all like this chapter, because for some reason, it was difficult for me to write. I didn't want to explain too, too much, but I wanted to know how Katara felt as she completed her "forbidden" task. Please, please, if you read this leave me a review telling me how you thought of this. This will now be the pick up of the story, where the plot will uncurl and do its magic :). I hope I didn't take too long to update, seeing it was only a day or two, but like I mentioned previously, I love updating. I don't know if it's the beginning of the story, where I'm most excited about it and tend to update quickest, or I'm eager to get this going! Whatever it is, I like it because I update easily! Like I said, please review :) **

**Thanks to my awesome reviewers: **angelkenzie022, AnnaAza, Anonymous I Think, spockjasperzukowriting, sokkantylee, Bunzilla894, Densharr, I'm-INSANELY-aweSOMEful, and Draminoe-Fan 17. **Hey! That's more than the other chapter! Haha thank for the new people! Hope you like the story. I'm also pondering over making a banner, which I won't make until this story really gets going, and I'll let ya'll know when I put it up! Thanks again! **

**Special thanks to **I'm-INSANELY-aweSOMEful **for her "frenzied" review, which really made me get off my butt and update. Haha sorry for leaving it so abruptly! I'll try harder next time ;P oh read her avatar stories as well. I love them both. **

**Well, without further ado, I shall unleash the story! Yes I can get overly dramatic sometimes...GET OVER IT! (laughs) **

* * *

Chapter Three: A Scarred Future

* * *

_I ate the second roll before the guard let me out of the cell._

There were countless times when I dreamed of being liberated. The majority of all of them, I somehow escaped and ran off without an additional glance. There was even a disturbing one that one of the guards betrayed the nation and freed me, revealing his true character. But I knew that would never happen. And this time, I was being freed by giving in—set to mind to heal some boy I've never even met.

"He's in pain," The guard told me, his voice muffled on account of the mask. I stared at him in aversion. Isn't it hard to breathe through that wretched facade? "So we must hurry."

"Who are you?" I asked, watching him as he grabbed my arm, not in the usual forceful way, but in a hurried demeanor. I waited unwearyingly as he closed the opening, and he hurried in front of me. My eyes took him in, and I saw he had a rather plump, short body. How could've he even made it into that sort of position with a body like that?

"Hurry," He urged, overlooking my question and began striding away. I followed behind, wondering why it was suddenly so simple to walk. I've always thought it would hurt to even stand.

"So who's the," I brought up peculiarly, "guy I'm tending to?"

"You will see."

"You know what?" I halted, giving him a determined glare as he turned to me. "I'm not moving from this spot until you tell me—"

"He's in pain!"

"—who the heck this guy is!" A strand of hair fell in my eyes, and I blew upwards through my mouth to send it back over my head. I must've looked pretty childish, but I didn't mind it. As long as I got my answer, I was fine.

"It doesn't matter who he is. His face…please hurry." The guard grabbed my arm and began dragging me to the end of the room, letting go to open the door.

The humidity was like a slap in the face. I felt my face heat up from the dampness in the air surrounding us. The guard practically got into a lope before me, so I followed behind, feeling the air particles part way as I passed.

I stared at his metal-armored back. The water was so abundant around me, that I even considered attacking him right here—right now. My hands responded to my thoughts intuitively, curling to congregate and immobilize the water nearby towards me, while waiting for an order. I might have the slight chance of winning, despite my currently inexperienced bending so far. In my tribe, I didn't have a master to teach me. I was the only one who was able to bend. I was the last one.

As we walked past a garden of some sort, with fresh, healthy, green grass brushing against my bare ankles with the leftover water staining its tips, I thought back to the mysterious woman who paid me a visit beforehand. The roll gave me strength, reminding me of her pleasant personality, and how she saved my life, for one undemanding and modest request: to save her son. I withdrew my hands, feeling the water leave in dismissal, and impulsively pulled back my hair.

My mind panicked. I couldn't let these, these strangers see my hair down! My tribe was entirely against that. I was already ruined for allowing this guard for laying his eyes upon my hair, but I knew there were many more to come. My mind relaxed. I'm positive the spirits wouldn't mind breaking one regulation in order to help someone…even though they were fire nation. Besides, the spirits were nonaligned; they never picked sides, no matter the situation.

"Sir," I spoke out suddenly, my voice strained, "do you think the spirits would be upset if I broke one rule to achieve a moral deed?"

He paused, but continued trudging forward, jerking on my arm to keep me in motion. "The spirits are….very merciful if the person has a reasonable reason."

"You're right," I assured, mostly to myself. As I followed behind the guard, I prayed confidently to the spirits, praying for mercy and reasoning.

_I, too, felt like I was praying to my mother._

* * *

"**I never had a policy; I have just tried to do my very best each and every day."**

**~Abraham Lincoln **

* * *

_Nobody seemed concerned. _

The guard parted a pathway for me to follow behind as we traveled through a sea of royal people, the women fanning themselves with luxurious fans and their best dresses decorating their bodies, and the men being complimented on their particular doings. The halls were filled with perfume, a purple essence that floated through the air, reminding me of thick, overcast smoke, and the royals talked amongst themselves in low, secretive voices.

I felt….like a barbarian. Wearing only a thin, ripped clothe that left my shoulders for all to see, which were both sheltered with my long-lasting curls, and my bronzed legs comprehensible since the material wasn't very careful to cover all my body. Feeling naked in the middle of this crowd, I felt my confidence slip through my fingers in one eye.

They whispered to the other person, but they didn't seem bothered. The guard; however, did seem troubled. Shoulders overwrought, legs moving rapidly, and pushing past people without thinking, he reminded me of a very apprehensive father. Perhaps he was related to the guy I was going to heal? Judging by his aged looking body, he had to be his relative, judging how young the woman seemed.

"We're almost there," He explained briefly as we broke through the people, and I could breathe easier now. Not moments before I was freed from the tangle of people, the guard grabbed my hand once more and led me to the back rooms.

I grew nervous. These were becoming further reserved. This was visibly the quarters of the most extravagant figures here, such as the lords or ladies. My heart pounded in my chest, thumping through my clothes as I followed behind, almost tripping over my feet as the guard slowed down. My feet were beginning to feel unsteady….my body feeling tipsy.

I felt close to fainting when he stopped in front of a double door with the fire emblem imprinted on it. This had to be the room to some kind of royalty…

"She's here," The guard announced as he swung open the doors, and I followed timidly behind, my confidence diminished into a lowly shadow.

My eyes swept over the room. The lights were dim, only a few candles lit, and a window was across the room, tightly shut. The floor was the color of the throne room, with a giant carpet decorating the middle of the room, where the bed awaited. My eyes widened as my breath was taking. This room…had to be larger than my entire house at the water tribe. For the most part, there were hardly any decorations for the room, except for a canvas on the wall behind the bed, showing the fire nation symbol. The more I studied the room, the more nervous I became. The guard made his way to the bed, saying something to the teenage girl, who was apparently tending to the guy, but whatever the guard said made her abscond in a hurry, not even looking up at me. My feet felt glued to the floor, not obeying my command to move.

I inhaled, and instantly regretted it. It smelled….like burning flesh. Not able to hold it back, I gagged into my hands, the roll that was in my stomach threatening to make its way back up.

"Healer," the guard said, breaking through my gag fest and motioned me over. "Please hurry….he's in intense pain."

Indecisively, I approached the bed, a few steps introducing me to the carpet, and I gulped nervously. The room suddenly felt a whole degree hotter, reminding me of the throne room.

I could still back out. I could still choose this moment to raise a fight against this unsuspecting guard and escape with my dignity—and life. The guy in the bed obviously was in no condition to fight, no matter how skilled he was. Once more, my lips pursed as I hesitated, and my hands ground into tense fists as the meager water came to me with my dominion.

A groan entered my ears and the water vanished. The guy on the bed groaned in pain, his voice making my heart clench. Yes. That had to be the woman's son.

With no further thoughts, I was before the guy, seeing the most revolting, heart-aching spectacle in all my life.

No wonder why I smelled burning flesh. This guy's face was halfway dead—literally. Half of his face held a pale, handsome, young skin with a honey-golden eye staring up at me, reflecting nothing but agonizing pain. His face complexion was narrow, with a high chin. My eyes grazed in awe over the very beautiful and even striking features of this adolescent, putting Sokka's looks to shame. My face filled with a shocked blush, my heart stopping abruptly. Never in my life have I seen a guy this…..faultless.

My thoughts swerved direction as I looked over at his right side of the face, and I successfully held back another gag. Blood was seeping through the currently burning flesh, the leftover flames eating away the flesh. My eyes widened, and I wondered how this guy was even alive.

Pity swarmed inside of me. He was obviously a highly attractive guy, but now with this scar…..the only thing a person would notice was the reflective blemish tainting his face.

I knew what to do, and I hoped it worked.

"Sir," I spoke raucously, "I need water. Quick!"

Nobody was in this room, comforting this poor, battered guy. They were all out in the hallways, gossiping about the latest news—which had to consist with this guy.

Who did this to him? Was he in a fight? Seeing his serious eyes, I knew he had to be a fighter—a warrior. I paused again, remembering how I promised myself I would never heal someone who killed innocent lives.

But for a strange, unexplainable reason, I felt a sensation wash over me. Something told me that this guy was different….that he didn't kill anyone, and that his soul wasn't soiled yet, unlike his face. He was still blameless—for now.

As the guard rushed off to fetch water, my hand reached out to touch his unscathed face, feeling the soft skin brush against my arctic palm. His eyes widened in response, eyeing me while he said nothing; probably not being able to. I knew my touch felt soothing him, the coldness feeling better than that scorching sensitivity.

"You'll be fine," I whispered, seeing nothing but those hurt, golden eyes, "I'll take care of you…."

_"I promise." _

* * *

_The guard returned moments later, holding a bowl of water._

Taking a deep breath, I smiled positively yet doubtfully down at the boy as I placed the bowl in front of me.

"I've never done this before," I explained, forgetting the guard was witnessing everything in his very eyes. "So…..let's see what happens."

"Will you be able to take away the scar?" The guard asked, breaking through my concentration.

I sent an aggravated look at him. "I would know if you let me actually do this. I need absolute silence to perform my healing, so…." I sighed and trailed off, bringing up my hands to focus on the water.

Healing was highly dangerous. If I did one thing wrong, I could damage his nerves, which were probably burnt by now. The other dangerous, bothering aspect was the fact that I've never, ever healed a burn before. This was, once again, another first for me.

"I doubt I can mend his completely," I confessed lightly, waving my hands slowly in a liquefied motion to stimulate the water, seeing it respond with small waves rocking against the borders of the basin.

"But I can probably ease the pain….a little." The water was now rising into the air, my voice silent now. My mouth was slightly open, my tongue uncurled as I focused entirely on the water.

I steered it down to the guy's face, my concentration faltering when I saw the burn again and as his eyes flickered to the water, but I quickly regained it before it lost control and went splattering all over him. My hands began shaking as I lowered it specifically to his face, seeing his eye was closed, welcoming my ability.

The water made contact with the burn, and vapor steamed from the surface, and the guy flinched. The guard held his hand comfortingly, and I paused before adding more of the water, more steam rising into the air. I winced silently, knowing at first the water burned, but now, it felt good, seeing the guy's eyes slackened. The coolness felt so heavenly on the burn, I could openly read his eyes, which reflected just as I thought.

Closing my eyes, I felt the tendons and muscles right before me. I opened them again as the water began radiating, my bending working, as I tried my best to heal the scar. I fixed many of the tattered skin, which was located mostly at the bottom. That was my style—working from the bottom up. The steam was thinning as I began healing, my mouth drying.

Never have I worked on such a wound as this. It was physically draining my power; I could feel it like a whiplash, my hands beginning to shake. Sweat drenched my clothing, my hair looking rather damp on my head. I began to feel faint as I continued working, the water doing its magical purpose.

Water was the healing element, in my opinion and to what the people of my tribe said. Air was the carefree element, representing freedom. Along with earth, this was sturdy and resolute. Fire….my people always explained fire as aggression—destroying whatever it made contact with. Fire couldn't touch anyone and heal them, nor could it free people from incarceration. No, it only stole lives and vanquished whatever it lay on.

Fire was evil, as concluded in my tribe.

And I couldn't agree any more than that.

A weak whimper left my lips as I glanced over at the guard, seeing his face tilted to watch me intently. The water was still doing its job—healing this guy who deserved it….

I stopped myself, seeing the scar once more. What has he done that made him deserve this? Not only could it take his life, but it will take toll on his future. Women would always think about him and that scar, and men would laugh at his battered face. Was he a thief?

"He doesn't deserve what happened to him! He doesn't! He did it because he stood up for something good."

The woman's frenzied, importunate voice shivered my mind. No. He couldn't be a bad guy if he did this for something rightful, so she claims. But could I believe her? I had to! She did, after all, save my life. That had to take a nice soul to do. I had no choice but to have trust in what she said, and believe that what the guy did, did nothing to deserve this kind of….whatever it was. It scarred his entire life ahead of him, which included many, many upcoming years.

"I believe you," I whispered to myself, my vision becoming faint. I couldn't even concentrate anymore, and I stumbled back when the water fell onto the guy's face, the guard saying something but my ears didn't take it in.

My vision blackened as I fell backwards, my head falling against the tile brutally.

_I worked too hard for a beginner. Now, I must pay the price._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINED! :D **

**PS: Don't think Katara's weak or anything because she fainted. The fainting was because she's so inexperienced of healing and the fact that she did so much in that ammount of time. Her body was weakened too strongly so her body responded by fainting. Please review and thank you for reading! **


	4. Tragic Love Appeal

Save Me

_Author: YolandaFriella_

**Sorry for the long wait! I wrote all of this at late night hours out of pure boredom :D. I also made a banner for this story, so if you're curious, check it out. I'm sorry to say, but Zuko won't return in the story until a few chapters. I must let Katara's character go through a developement first :) Out of all the characters in the TV show, I like Zuko. Not only because he's hot, but because he has such a strong and endearing personality. Katara has to be my second favorite, since she makes girls look tough! **

**Here's a shout out to all my reviewers: **cartunegirl56, Forsaken Angel 13, issa, spockjasperzukowriting, Densharr, Bunzilla894, I'm-INSANELY-aweSOMEful, Marnie Wolffe, sokkantylee, AnnaAza, Lone Fairytale, and Draminoe-Fan 17. **Thanks so much guys! Wow. That's three more reviews than the previous chapter. Seriously. Thanks so much people. You motivate me beyond words :D. **

**Special thanks to **Marnie Wolffe **for her detailed and thought-out review. Also, thank you girl for showing me your thoughts. I prefer reviews such as yours! :) check out her Twilight story, I'm going to do it as well.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Tragic Love Appeal

* * *

_Soon after, I woke up to find myself encircled in a rather disturbing scene._

I found myself lying in a bathtub full of sweltering, warm water. Water vapor assembled around my head lavishly, making my vision obscure from the lack of oxygen. I could practically feel the celestial, hospitable water consuming my thoughts; relaxing me even further with such an affectionate and recognizable sensation that no embrace could ever contrast. There were people in the background speaking in hushed murmurs, rumbling in my mind. Still in a daze, I lifted my hand to find both of them masked under the water, bubbles dotting the horizontal exterior. In the midst of my abrupt reappearance, I then realized one crucial, mind-blowing feature:

I was completely, utterly _stripped_ of my prior clothing—of anything.

I was naked.

I let out a flabbergasted gasp, brimming with mortification, and felt hands in my hair, kneading my desiccated scalp; and not in a gentle way.

Helplessly, I attempted to screen my feminine features with my brown arms, my eyes wide from the comprehension churning the wheels in my head, and jerked away, disentangling the duo of hands from my hair.

"What's going on?" I demanded sharply, my vision sharpening from as the ongoing seconds passed by. "Why am I…._naked_?"

What was even worse than illuminating a woman's hair to someone, in my tribe, was revealing what was unseen within her garments. Adultery was considered an immense transgression within my people; whoever shall do it shall be in disgrace until they mourn their mandatory days. I could honestly say I've never known or seen a woman who committed adultery…

….yet here I was, unclothed for all these strangers to see, without me even _knowing_ who they were. Of course I had no idea I was naked in the first place, nor was I involved in any sexual activity. I merely awoke to this nightmare, and I'm now clearly panicking.

"Your ceremony is about to take place," The woman behind me, who I didn't dare to even look at, told me.

"What ceremony?"

"Your….welcoming ceremony." Her hands returned to my hair, and I went rigid, my eyes widening from her informal contact Do these people have no shame? No value for one's space? "It's traditional for a recruit to go through the ceremony."

I tried to draw away from her hands, but she tried to drive me back in return. My teeth gritting together, I was beginning to lose the patience I've never had.

"Please," She said, laced with irritation. I could tell she was getting aggravated as well. "Just….let me give you this bath."

"I can do _my_ own bath." I snarled stubbornly. I knew I should've never healed that boy.

"You speak of your own action's results. Since you healed, especially the Prince—"

Time itself came to a dead stop. The water, sparkling around my ankles and body seemed to turn frozen as well. If the world ended right there, I wouldn't have known it. I didn't even hear the end of the girl's sentence, alas; I felt nothing as my back pressed against the tub.

"_Since you healed, especially the Prince…"_

The Prince? The words repeated aimlessly in my mind, draining of all my sense of thoughts. I don't even recall breathing—my entire body went into an immediate shock.

Disgust soon followed, accompanied with horror. I, Katara, healed the _Fire Prince_? The Fire Lord's son?

I remembered his eyes, the panic and unbearable pain flaring right back into my shocked sapphire orbs. I should've known he was significant with his ample room, or how golden his eyes were. I should've known when I recognized the sign of a warrior within. That scar probably originated from _an innocent person defending themselves_. And I just eased his pain!

"Oh spirits," I whispered to only myself, imagining my spirit leaving my very body. Only I could imagine what Sokka would say in this situation…..

"I cannot believe you healed him, Katara! Just because a strange, creepy lady gave you some bread doesn't mean you _listen_ to her! For all we know, she could've done that on purpose for you to go against us. She sounds nuts to be. What did I say about talking to strangers? Especially _Fire Nation_? You can't trust anyone there, Katara. Do you hear me? Now look what you did! You helped the Fire Lord's son, who's probably done the things his evil daddy or whatever did. He's probably _killed_ someone, too. He's absolutely no different than the Fire Lord himself."

Sokka's strict and uproarious voice sounded so authentic that I wondered if he was somehow speaking telepathically to me. But as I returned to reality, I realized that was actually my conscious speaking to me.

But then my mind went back to how charitable the woman was as she handed me the roll, her voice full of lament and agonize of my well-being.

"I know my son's a good boy—he is. He has the strongest heart I've ever seen."

I sulked as her voice plugged my thoughts, erasing Sokka. She sounded so hopeless….a want to protect her son.

Or she just might be a normal mother.

I was yanked from my thoughts as I felt something jagged on my stomach. To my horror, the girl was running a cloth over my body, drenched with soap.

Before she even saw me move, I bended the water from the tub into my possession and encased it over her, gaining a startled shriek from her in response. I stood stiffly in the tub, the water oozing off my skin back to the tub slowly. In moments, she was enveloped inside of my element—trapped inside its natural grasp.

Thankfully, my hair was able to cover my torso, and the bubbles hid my other secretive parts. The women around the room all went silent when the girl let out a screech as the ice covered her face, her eyes gaping at me in frozen terror.

"You," I snarled, "_any_ of you, will _not_ touch me. Understand?"

I know I must've looked less than a lady; instead, I looked just as these people thought I was: a barbarian. And for once, I didn't care. I will _never_ allow anyone to ever touch me in places without my personal consent.

They all nodded, too stunned to even verbalize.

"Good." I sank back into the tub, not bothering to congeal anyone else, and began washing myself. I felt better after doing what I did, even though it was rash and an instantaneous feedback to someone touching me.

"_Now we understand each other." _

* * *

"**Anger is only a natural reaction; one of the mind's ways of reacting to things that it perceives to be wrong. While anger can sometimes lead people to do shocking things, it can also be an instinct to show people that something isn't right." **

**~Psychology **

* * *

"_So what happens in a welcoming ceremony?" _

The girl, who I previously froze, was gone. A new girl replaced, who was much more tolerant and sympathetic; in my opinion.

"Our main healer, Lady Ayaka, will give you her blessings. And then she will speak to you in private."

"In private?" I questioned as I dressed in the under garments she handed me. They were tight and highly uncomfortable, nonetheless, I wore it; knowing I would look irrational without them.

"Of course. When she gives you her blessings, she likes to say it in front of the entire healers." She smiled thoughtfully at me. "Are you nervous?"

I drew my hair back with the strap she gave me earlier, securing my hair firmly in my traditional water tribe style. I was affronted when she shook her head, with a remorseful smile, and pulled my hair free.

"Sorry," She whispered, parting my hair from the back of my neck to the top, and taking the top half, she pulled it into a chignon tall on top of my head. I knew what she was doing with my hair looked like hers. "But this is the hairdo you much wear….it suits you."

I could tell she was trying to calm me down, but I was angrier when she told me the last part. "It most certainly does _not_ suit me. I cannot believe I'm actually becoming a _healer_."

She pulled back, appreciating her clever work and shrugged. "Well, you aided the banished Prince. That counts as healing, if not, a miracle itself."

My eyes blinked. "He's banished?"

"Haven't you heard? He insulted a general during a meeting." She glanced around almost guardedly, leaning forward to lower her voice. I leaned in to hear easier. "He had an Agni Kai, and apparently, he was too inexperienced to think he was dueling the general himself. He was wrong."

"What's an Agni Kai?" I whispered back.

"A duel between fire benders. It's quite popular here in the Fire Nation. Anyway, so I heard from someone that Zuko had to face his _Father_ instead of the general. And guess what?"

I waited, my entire body tensed up, wondering what the supposed "strong-hearted" prince would do. Did he kill his father? Was the Fire Lord….dead?

"He refused to fight." She chuckled under her breath at my stricken face. I felt as if I've been slapped in the face. "Can you believe it? He _refused_ to fight. I even heard that he got down on his knees, pleading for the Fire Lord to forgive him." She began laughing and I suddenly felt lightheaded.

"_He doesn't deserve what happened to him. He doesn't! He did it because he stood up for something good! I just—" _

"Such a pity," The girl said, moving away to rummage through a dresser. "That the almighty Fire Lord gave birth to such….a person full of dishonor."

I stared at her in pure shock. How could anyone be so….cruel? The poor, teenage boy was _scarred_—scarred! Not only was it because he was doing a wrong deed, but it happened from his own father, only because he didn't fight back.

I remembered his eyes, seeing the hurt and degradation gleam back at me. I shivered, feeling as if my soul left my body once more. I would never believe my father could do such a thing—even if the person was the Fire Nation. I cannot imagine how much it hurt for the Prince to be burned _alive_ in front of millions of people, mocking him sadistically; including the formerly gracious girl in front of me. Now, I realized she's just like the rest. There was no difference.

And just to make it worse, the person who was behind all the damage, was his own father; the person who should protect him at all costs.

"So now," She continued, pulling out an outfit to hand it to me. The crimson fabric looked magnificent; velvety and glistening in importance. "The Fire Lord banished the Prince from the nation. He's supposed to leave in three days, for the Fire Lord granted him to heal before he goes off in his journey."

"So he's supposed to just leave? Never to return?" I felt close to fainting now.

"Well, in a way, yes. Everyone knows the Fire Lord holds humiliation from his son's failure. So, he told the Prince that the only time he could return was when he brought back the Avatar."

I gasped, my hands tightening around the fabric in my hands. "B-but the Avatar…doesn't _exist_. He disappeared hundreds of years ago."

She smiled deceitfully. "Exactly."

Finally, it dawned on me. The Fire Lord sent the Prince out on this unattainable pursuit, knowing it would be impossible, so the Prince would, obviously, never return because the person he was to bring back, didn't even subsist.

I stared vacantly up at the girl, seeing her now perplexed.

"You should dress quickly," She informed me, returning to her warmly self. "The ceremony's already waiting for you. Lady Ayaka is eager to meet you, hearing about your astounding healing powers. She is new to this as well, since our former Lady left shortly when her husband died."

"Oh." I recognized the former Lady immediately. "I know who she is. She visited me before."

"Impossible. She fled the country shortly after his death."

I sighed, knowing it was entirely my fault. If I would've healed her husband, she may still be here and her husband may still be walking among us. But being my usual bitter self, I disregarded her pleas.

I dressed rapidly into the attire, feeling half naked as the shirt barely reached the skin above my belly button. The skirt was lengthy, almost reaching the ground. But the outfit I detested, since it was anything but unassuming. The girl then gave me shoes to wear, which felt so good on my spoiled, uncovered feet, but they weren't worth anything. Flat and with no support, they reminded me of planks of wood. Nonetheless, they were obviously better than nothing at all. So I accepted them with appreciation, putting them on willingly.

"I wish you luck," She whispered as she led me out of the room, seeing that I was ready.

_I was positive the spirits above could hear the thumping of my heart. _

* * *

_I was expecting people to cheer as I walked in front of them, on the platform._

Instead, I was met with an eerie, upsetting silence.

I tried my best to hold my head high as I walked shakily to the woman in the middle of the platform, who was smiling at me cheerfully. My footsteps made a clanging noise as I walked, the wooden shoes connecting with another type of wood. She was younger than the former Lady, her face free of wrinkles and her hair a dark, raven shade. This woman actually seemed as if she just became an adult.

However, of all these things, her face stood out.

She was gorgeous. To me, it looked as if the spirits blessed her highly, giving her narrow cheek bones and stunning, spacious eyes that gleamed happiness and generosity. She had a petite body, and was a bit chunkier than I was, since I almost starved to death hours before.

I stood before her, feeling so unsightly under her noteworthy stature. I felt the tons of eyes staring at me; some in antipathy, some in interest. And some even contained jealousy of my "supernatural" abilities.

"Hello Katara," Lady Ayaka greeted joyfully. "We give thanks for your….kind and lenient healings of our banished Prince. We all value your valor and devotion to the nation once you tended to him, and we all give thanks because frankly; none of us would do it."

I was everything _but_ loyal to this nation. Deciding against speaking at the moment, I stayed silent, staring at her impassively.

"We're fortunate to have you join us." She continued, louder this time. "The spirits above has established a marvel—perhaps a miracle; a bender who may use her abilities to cure our injured soldiers, or tend to our sick and fatigued elderly." She lifted her head to the ceiling, closing her eyes as she paused considerably. "Thank you Spirits, for allowing this girl to come to our aid—our help—when we need it. Thank you for her potency, her stamina, her fortitude, and most of all; thank you for her very soul being here before us." She looked back across the healers, a wide grin on her pale face. "Thank the spirits for the latest healer, Katara! And welcome her to us healers everywhere."

The women in front of me broke out in a courteous round of claps, not saying a single word in return. I stood before them, feeling so small and tiny before them, until finally, it ended.

_That went well. _

* * *

"_I assume you're from the water nation?" _

Lady Akaya asked me immediately as we entered the room where we were to converse in private. She seated herself before a fire, with me following her directions, seating myself directly across from her.

The shadows pranced across the pastel yet exquisite planes of her face, giving an astonishing facade to her. She shot me a gentle smile full of compassion and nodded for me to answer.

"I can tell from your eyes," She said quietly, studying me through those angelic eyes. "They're _blue_. I've never laid my eyes upon such a color belonging to an eye. Never."

I knew I stood out from these people, my tanned skin unlike their whitish color, or my curly hair compared to their glossy straight locks.

The room was warm, I had to admit. But it was _nothing_ compared to the throne room—nothing indeed.

"Yes." I answered in an undecided undertone, my voice coarse from the lack of use. After the girl, who gave me this attire earlier, led me here, we didn't talk. I felt no need to; realizing she was just as unfeeling as the people surrounding her.

"I understand what you're going through." She told me peacefully. And for some reason, as I heard her voice, it peculiarly reminded me of someone. I thought hard to think who it was, but I couldn't get it quite definite yet. "I know you were taken here against you will. The Fire Nation attacked your village in the South Pole." I was confused to how she knew this much about me. "A parallel story happened to me. I was taken by force from my home, which is a few miles from here. They overheard about the garden I grew in my backyard, which was full of herbs because my father was the town physician, so they heard about my curing with herbs. At first I reacted just like you, which is why I admire your determination to be strong, until I finally gave in." She smiled desolately. "I'm obviously not as strong as you, seeing that I found my true love here in the Fire Nation capitol."

"You _did?" _I whispered.

"Yes. And at first, I felt like I was betraying my family and all I stood for. But as I realized I truly did love the man, then I figured that….I would love him no matter what." I noticed her eyes were getting glossy, so I knew what happened next.

"What happened to him?"

She gazed into the fire, the flames reflecting in her golden eyes. "He died. During the siege of Basing Se. His father, the retired General Iroh, failed at conquering the city, which I knew was wrong in the first place. But Lu Ten, being the faithful and loyal son he was, listened to Iroh and went. He died…..leaving me here." Lady Akaya frowned bitterly. "So I decided to heal whoever I could. Now, here I am, the Lady of healers. I just wanted to let you know, Katara," She reached out, carefully above the flames, to grip my shoulder comfortingly. "That now since you're a healer, you're not alone."

"The Fire Nation killed my mother," I confessed, feeling the tears fill my eyes. I stared at her through emotional eyes, realizing just who she reminded me of.

Her. My mother.

"I'll _never_ forgive them for what they did." I said hatefully, glaring into the flames. "Never."

"Oh, honey." Lady Akaya was at my side unexpectedly, her arms wrapped warmly around me. I finally decided to break down, burying my head in her neck as tears escaped my eyes. "I'm here…..it's alright."

And then the next words she told me plagued my mind forever:

"_Forgiveness is easier than hatred." _

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED! :D **_

**_Aw I miss writing with Zuko :( I'm eager to get the further chapters done so I can write with Zuko again. _**


	5. Vision or Coincidence?

Save Me

_Author: YolandaFriella_

**Okay, so I know I just recently updated this, but I stayed up with my siblings and I had an idea hatch in my head. And when that happens, I must write it down. This chapter may confuse or freak you out at first, but it'll explain itself as you read on. I'm so excited! Only two or three more chapters before Zuko comes again! :D Sorry for the wait, but Katara needs to "discover" something first. **

**Here's my usual, grateful thanks to my recent reviewers: **Alice, th3darklord, Marnie Wolffe, Books 'n' Arrows, KristenStewertFan, Draminoe-Fan 17, .Reading, ArrayePl, MadameJelly, MaroonAngel of Darkness, spockjasperzukowriting, I'm-INSANELY-aweSOMEful, and AnnAza. **That's one more review than the previous chapter! :) Thanks sooo much for ya'll supporting this story. Seriously. I feel so bad about keeping Zuko out of this until later, but who knows, I may shock ya'll and just throw him in :). **

**Special thanks to **Books 'n' Arrows**. Thanks for your review! She asked a question, and I suppose I failed to mention that Katara is 14 in this story and Zuko is 16. I assume those are their ages during Zuko's banishment, so please let me know if I'm incorrect! Thanks! **

**I know you are all dying to read on, so go ahead! Have at it! If you're like me, you ignore the AN and go right to the story. And then once you finish it, you go back in curiosity and read what the author wrote ;p but no matter what I do, I always read the AN in the story. I don't know why, but I just do.**

**Without any further ado, here's the story =)**

**Here...we...go! **

* * *

Chapter Five: Vision or a Coincident? 

* * *

_I woke up, and what I saw made me gape in disclosure. _

I wasn't staring up at a ceiling of crimson, nor did I feel the heat waves rolling past me. I wasn't alone in a cot, with nothing but a thin blanket and a rag for a pillow. My body didn't feel weak, and I didn't have the grubby layer of filth coating my skin. I didn't have absolute stillness surrounding me, with shadows blurring my vision from every perspective. There were a couple of things missing. No racket of the workers functioning was in the background. My hair wasn't entangled to my head, covered in a slick sheet of sweat from the hot temperature in the late hours.

No. It was definitely different.

I stared uncomprehendingly up at a setting so keen to my eyes that I blinked frantically, in fear of this being just another hallucination. Wintriness cooled my skin to its habitual temperature, and I didn't have the thin blanket at my feet in an attempt to cool myself off. Instead, it was pulled up securely under my chin, and was _thick_ and _bulky_. Above me was the normal sight of the "ceiling" of an igloo; the ice staring back at me as if it's been there the entire time. Lifting my hand, I felt around my face and felt my unscathed, spotless skin meeting the touch of my palm. All the scrapes and bruises I felt previously have mysteriously vanished, as if they never even existed. My hand trailed over to my head, feeling my vigorous, tangle-free hair flowing past my shoulders abundantly. There was no sign of dishevelment from my curls—instead, I felt as if I recently bathed.

Feeling astonished and dazed, I sat up in the cot, feeling the blankets fall from my torso and pool in my lap as I looked around hysterically. This was _my_ igloo; my room. My customary clothes basket was in the corner, my hair supplies on a timber desk my father made for me on my ninth birthday, and my beloved parka hanging over a stand on the ice wall. The distant sound of the wintery landscape entered my ears freshly, and my eyes changed over to the doorway, which was closed entirely, the flap linked to the bottom as a bolt.

Feeling _alive_ once more, I grinned gleefully and bolted from the bed, reaching my dresser instantly. I touched the surface abstractedly, the custom-made wood feeling so novel and poignant against my cool hand. The design that my father carved into the wood by himself shone back up at me, the lines imprinted so accurately that I wondered briefly how he ever was able to do that. I picked up my hair utensils, gazing through blurry eyes down at my comb I preferred using, instead of those thick brushes the elderly women used. Hesitantly, I picked up the comb and ran it through my hair, closing my eyes as I savored the marvelous sensation of my hair being taken care of. Finding the stretchy hair-tie, made from a penguin-seal from Balto, a close friend of my father, I brushed back my hair efficiently, but left a few strands dangling on both sides of my face. As I wrapped the tie around my hair, I leaned my face down so I had better access and finished what I was doing. Afterwards, I took the two chunky strands and felt through them, memorizing the memorable method. On impulse and remembering effortlessly, I formed the two loops I imaginatively fashioned long ago, as a child.

Just as I finished attaching the loops, a voice spoke behind me.

"Katara?"

Stunned, I looked over my shoulder to see Sokka poking his head into my igloo, having broken the so-called trustworthy lock. Seeing I wasn't asleep still, Sokka motioned towards the outside of the tent. "I thought you'd never wake up. Seriously. Remember when I told you we were going fishing? Well, hurry up! I have to go _early_ –"

He stopped talking when he noticed my pale and besieged expression. Giving me a confused look, he opened his mouth to say something but I interrupted him.

"Sokka?" I whispered inaudibly, gazing at him through broad eyes. I thought I'd never see his face again. I once dreamt of that same aggravated, yet sardonic voice he always had. Or how his eyes moved strangely when he was angry. In all my dreams, I always thought I would _never_ be standing in my igloo I grew up in, brushing my hair with the comb I always used, or especially staring at Sokka.

"No. Actually, I'm Bato." He replied sarcastically, eyeing me watchfully as my eyes became lustrous with tears. "Katara? What's wrong?"

"Sokka!" I finally cried in recognition, running forward to leap headfirst into his arms. Automatically, Sokka wrapped his arms around me, but he tensed up from my unexpected explosion. I knew he was baffled. I'd be even more astounded if he _wasn't_. "It's _you_! I-It's really y-you."

"Look, I know I'm a huggable guy and all," Sokka's parka-filled chest vibrated as he spoke. I buried my head in his affection, savoring the recognizable sensation of _love_. "But I really wasn't expecting this. Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"You don't know what I've been through," I admitted without thinking. My mouth ignored my protests of calming down and went into an overload. "I went to the Fire Nation, and had to work so hard. You wouldn't believe it, Sokka! And then they found out I was able to heal because I healed some random lady because she hurt herself, and then she _told on me_! So guess what? I had to talk to the Fire Lord _head on_, and it scared me half to death. I couldn't even feel any water in there. I thought he was going to burn me to death. So he tells me I'm supposed to heal the soldiers, so I refuse and—"

Sokka pulled away, peering down at me in disorientation. "You have a _wild_ imagination, Katara. Has anyone ever told you that?"

I wiped away the tears falling past my cheeks, my heart brimming with happiness at the sight of my older brother. "Have I ever told you I loved you?"

"Okay, that's enough." He pulled me away lightly, reddishness coating his cheeks in a slight blush from my sudden announcement. I longed to hug him again—to be with him and never let go—but I knew I was critically scaring him. "Get your jacket on. We _have_ to get moving or the fish will leave."

"Okay, okay." Getting over my emotional state, I looked around to find my parka. There it was—hanging on that familiar rack I saw earlier. I quickly put that one and found my shoes, which lay besides my bed where I last put them.

_All the Fire Nation stuff was just a nightmare. Nothing more._

* * *

"**We know one another's faults, virtues, catastrophes, mortifications, triumphs, rivalries, desires, and how long we can each hang by our hands to a bar. We have been banded together under pack codes and tribal laws."**

**~Rose Macaulay, explaining the relationship between a brother and sister**

* * *

_To my relief, my mother's necklace was strapped around my neck._

I held the consoling insignia in my hand with closed eyes, reveling in the soothing quality it, in return, gave to me. My mother gave this to me as a child, moments before her demise. And I, regrettably, misplaced it as I was taken from my tribe sadistically. Just thinking about it made me recoil from the scene of such cold-blooded people attacking innocents.

I then realized Sokka was watching my face as he was rowing the canoe we were seated in, gliding with poise through the stationary waters neighboring us. Giants of ice loomed over us in unspoken composures, and if we spoke, our voices bounded from the giants and echoed elsewhere. As Sokka drove the oars into the water, flouting through their synchronized tranquility, his movements sent serrated ripples to crack through. I met his eyes and saw a knowing smile cross his indigo, frosty lips.

"That," He told me slyly, "sure must've been _some_ nightmare you had. You've been dozing out ever since we got out here, Katara."

"It sure was life-changing." I grumbled sulkily, my eyes drifting to the water. Unlike the Fire Nation, shockingly, water was so plenteous here. So _used_ in our everyday life. It wasn't unexpected; since water tribe people lived here, water was anticipated. I let go of the necklace, for the first time since I got in the canoe, and stared out across the water.

"Oh really?" Sokka turned his attention back to rowing, his back facing me. "Anything about the Fire Nation is life-changing, if you ask me."

"I healed the prince."

Sokka paused at my voice and glanced back at me, his eyes narrowed. "You did _what_?"

"In my dream." I looked away, remembering how the dream was so pragmatic and _valid_. I recalled the look in the prince's face, feeling slightly snubbed that it was all just a mere dream. "I healed him. He got burned or something, so I healed him."

"Now that _has_ to be a dream." Sokka muttered, going back to his rowing. "I know, for a fact, that you would _never_ heal some rich and spoiled prince."

The scar flashed in my mind. Or the anguish thriving in those golden eyes. That speechless, frozen in utter pain expression was imprinted in my mind—forever. I swallowed the lump in my throat, holding back the defensive statement I was about to counter. Was I truly about to stick up for a royal of the Fire Nation? _Over a dream? _

The dream was so practical that it was actually hard for me to believe I never once touched the Prince's cheek, nor did I ever heal his scar. That horrible, mind-boggling storm was nothing more than a figment of my imagination. That mystifying, life-saving woman was another figure lurking in my mind. And meeting the Fire Lord _never took place_.

And if that dream was real, I knew one simple thing: The Prince was _everything_ but spoiled and rich. He was a scarred and lonesome teenage boy, in my perception.

"Here we are," Sokka finally announced, after a great amount of time, setting down the paddles between us. He found his prominent boomerang, which glistened in the sunshine above us, and focused on the water on the side. "Let's…._fish_."

"Sokka, you're never going to catch anything like that." I stared at him in disbelief.

"Shush," He stuck his tongue out in deep concentration, leaning forward slightly as his eyes gazed into the vast and glacial water.

"Sokka—"

"—look, I know you're getting over that stupid nightmare or whatever," Sokka gave me an exasperated peek, "but I'm fishing for the _entire tribe_. Do you know how many I need to catch? And it sure doesn't help if you're sitting there, watching me. You could help me, you know."

"Fine." I held my head high and turned to the water, wondering what I could use to fish. My eyes widened when I saw something _moving_ inside of the water. A fish!

Having a knowledgeable yet uncertain scheme, I lifted my hands, took one look at Sokka who was flexing into his reflection, and did what I did best.

I bended.

I was even more taken aback when I picked up a large amount of the water, with the fish _inside_, and I floated it around, my mouth open in pure astonishment.

"Sokka!" I said, moving the blob of water in flowing movements. "Sokka, _look_."

"I'm busy," Sokka said in return, finding a fish in front of him and leaning forward. He licked his lips. "Almost there….."

I jumped when Sokka suddenly yelled, "Gotcha!" and the water left my instruction. To my horror, it went splattering all over Sokka, who just barely had a fish in his hand. Sadly, in the abrupt bombshell, the fish escaped his grasp and went back into the water, swimming away for its young life. Drenched in water, Sokka slowly turned to me with an infuriated and aggravated expression.

Before he even opened his mouth, I pointed to the fish on his head. "Look! A fish!"

In a desperate attempt to save whatever he lost, Sokka scrambled around for the fish, which in return, began flopping around violently. The two fought one another for a good ten seconds before the fish decided to end it, sending a brutal _SMACK_ to Sokka's face and exploded into the water, joining its friend in a reunion.

"Look, I can explain." I stuttered, trembling under his steel-like glare.

"Explain _what_, Katara? I swear, you're getting freakier every day!" Sokka wailed helplessly, shaking his head to get the water off. Offering him a guilty smile, I bended the water off of him, planting it back into the waters.

"Look, we're going to a different spot. Since the fish obviously know we're here." He grabbed the paddles and began rowing once more, muttering something I couldn't recognize under his breath. It involved "playing with water" or "freakish tales".

"Sorry, Sokka."

"Just, can you _try_ to not play with your magic water around me? Because if I'm with you, I always seem to be the one getting _wet_—not you. Tell me that's not messed up."

Suddenly, the canoe began rocking. Frightened, I looked over Sokka's shoulder to see something dangerous: a maze of boulders sticking from the water, and fast rapids. I gasped, watching Sokka suddenly stiffen from the awareness of jeopardy.

"Hold on," He warned, skillfully dodging a patch of boulders as the rapids took him away from them.

I inhaled sharply as I saw another bundle directly ahead, with another close besides it.

We were surrounded. This, obviously, didn't look promising.

"Go left! Go _left_." I cried out as Sokka failed my instructions, and the canoe went plunging unswervingly into the rocks. A crack was made into the bottom, right under me, and I panicked.

"Sokka!" I yelled chaotically, standing up. The canoe sank deeper from my sudden weight and it groaned in response, water invading the inside. Sokka tumbled out of the canoe, landing heavily onto a nearby miniature glacier. I followed shortly, breathing heavily from the confrontation, and waited a few moments to catch my breath. My gloved hands held onto the ice firmly, my mind frozen in fright. The water was _freezing_. I was already shivering and my whole body didn't even get into the water entirely.

"Are you alright?" Sokka asked, trying to hide his chattering teeth. Alas, even I could hear him trembling from where I was laying.

"I'm fine." Sitting up, I took in our surroundings. We were in the middle of nowhere, a giant field of icebergs. I then glowered at Sokka accusingly. "You call that going _left?" _

Sokka sighed, standing up. The thin iceberg rocked from the weight set down on one side, and I scrambled to the other side to level it. "You think you could do better?"

I opened my mouth to reply, when suddenly, the water began vibrating—literally. Sokka took notice as well, staring in horror down into the depths as sudden waves pounded into the iceberg.

"What's going on?" I whispered, seeing my breath fan in front of me as I spoke. Sokka ran towards me just as something large parted from the water, rising to soar before us. I stared in awe, seeing what looked like an enormous mass of ice staring back at us.

My heart froze. I squinted my eyes to see better as the mass of ice bobbled on top of the water, floating there now motionless.

"What is _that_?" I breathed, gazing at the mass through inquisitive eyes.

"Katara, don't even _think_ about getting near it." Just as Sokka finished speaking, I snatched his javelin and hopped over two icebergs, getting closer to the mass of ice. It was larger up close, casting a shadow over my tinier body. "Katara! See, I tell her _not_ to go near it, and what does she do? She _goes near it_!" Sokka followed behind me, talking to himself gruffly.

As I stared closer up, I saw something inside that made the inquisitiveness within me cultivate.

A pair of eyes glowed back, and what looked like a human head gazed back at me.

_Could it be….? _

* * *

"_Katara! Katara? You must get up—now!" _

Someone was shaking me, shaking my shoulders in an attempt to awake me. Opening my sapphire eyes, I stared back up at one of the healers. She looked _absolutely_ exhausted.

"You've slept in," She whispered, pitching my outfit in my stunned face. "You're lucky I stayed behind to wake you up; everyone else left."

Was that all a _dream? _Tears flooded my eyes as a sharp pain entered my senses: the girl _slapped_ me.

"Get up!" She hissed in my face, raising her hand to slap me again. I stopped her with my hand grasping onto her wrist, giving her a livid look.

"If you slap me again," I whispered in a warning, "then I'll—"

"Ladies!" A woman called, and the girl jumped back.

"We're in here, Reeni." The girl said in reply, sitting up. I sat up now, feeling the usual sweat layering my skin, instead of the heavenly coolness in my dream. I blinked rapidly, the dream returning to me.

Sokka…..

I had him in my _grasp_, and I lost him….just like that.

Melancholy enveloped me, and I then realized how alone I truly was. I needed some kind of companion, some kind of _friend_ I could trust. My mind went back to Lady Ayaka, who I talked to for hours the night before. I poured my heart out to her, all my feelings, all my losses. And now, I lost even more….yet I saw Sokka again, even though it was only in a dream. Oh how I wished the dream would come true….

I lost him. Again.

Reeni appeared in the doorway, who was the head woman of our quarters. She sent a harsh look at our direction. "What's going on here?"

"She slept in," The girl, who woke me up, told Reeni, giving me a disgusted look. She left the room quickly, not giving me another glance. I sighed, that abandoned sensation recurring.

Reeni towered over me, hands on hips and a scowl. "What're you doing? I'll give you some slack since it's your first day, but _get up and get dressed_. We've had a whjole bunch of wounded soldiers come in this morning."

Wounded soldiers?

I thought of refusing to heal, but then the thought of starving entered my mind once more. Sighing in a submissive manner, I got on my knees and began getting dressed. As Reeni exited the room, I felt more relaxed about dressing in private. Remembering how the girl from yesterday fixed my hair, I put it back the proper Fire Nation style. Just as I stood up, I fell back from the sudden comprehension of what just happened.

Was that dream a _vision_ of some sort? Who exactly was in the iceberg? Did it actually mean something important, or was it just an irrelevant dream?

"I'm waiting," Reeni sounded from the door, losing her tolerance. "Now that you slept in, you're going to have to eat breakfast really quickly. I'd _hurry_ if I were you."

My mind threw my dream away when she mentioned "breakfast" which in turn, meant "food". My stomach growled in response. All I ate yesterday was those two rolls, and shockingly, I haven't realized I was hungry until I actually thought about it. Throwing the uniform on my body, I hurried to Reeni, who sighed when I was finally ready.

"About time," She grumbled and without even a smile, she led me down the hallways. I followed behind shakily, my eyes taking in every single thing I passed by.

Suddenly, I remembered those pair of glowing eyes through the thick sheet of ice. I remembered how I stood before it, seeing the _thing_ within stare back _at me_.

My eyes widened and I paused when a scandalous, severe contemplation came to my mind:

_Could that be….the Avatar? _

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED! **

**Ooh yes I'm evil for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger XD I would apologize, but ya'll will thank me later-trust me :) **

**If you have spare time or this chapter blew your mind to piecers (not literally), then leave a review please! :D **


	6. Pride

Save Me

_Author: YolandaFriella_

**School's returning, and summer is coming to an end. So right now, I'm savoring the extra time I have, for I already will begin having practices next week. Well, the practices are super fun, but they do take a lot of time! :D Anyway, thank you for all the hits I got on this story! I'm so happy you are all liking this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Really. I don't have to force myself to sit down and write, out of pure boredom. I seriously look forward to writing. Lame, I know ;p **

**Thanks to my superb reviewers: **Templar of Honor, Th3DarkLord, imawordbender, MadameJelly, Marnie Wolffe, Sun Daughter, spockjasperzukowriting, MaroonAngel of Darkness, ArrayePl, Anonymous I Think, IceBlossom22, Draminoe-Fan 17, and AnnaAza.** Thank you so much people! Have I ever told you that you brighten my day? Wow I sound cheesy XD **

**Okay, I want to give super special thanks to **imawordbender** for beta-reading this chapter! I cannot stress to you how amazing her skills of writing are; seriously. I can't thank her enough, and for that, I dedicate this chapter to her (even though she's already read it XD). Thank you so much! You may have a cookie, girl :) **

**Another thanks to **IceBlossom22 **for her unique review. I honestly don't know how writer's block is immune to me right now, but I hope I never catch it XD Random questions there. I'm 14, and I trust that none of you will stalk me by just the mentioning of my age. XD **

**Well, enough of my ranting, which I always do in the beginning of the chapter. Thank you for reading this story, and I hope you stick with me :D Thank you again, **imawordbender**! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Avatar, the TV show, belongs strictly to Mike and Bryan. They're the ones with the awesome mind to create this superb show. :)**

* * *

Chapter Six: Pride

* * *

_The room suddenly felt smaller._

Reeni noticed my hesitation and turned to give me a look. I ignored her icy stare as the gears in my head started spinning, the thoughts racing through my mind.

No. There's no way. That couldn't have been the Avatar. He's been gone a hundred years. But how could _anyone_ be trapped inside an iceberg, let alone the Avatar? Someone should help whoever that is, Avatar or not! But if it was the Avatar…no, I must be imagining everything. It was just a dream….

I could feel a headache coming on fast, threatening to make my day even worse. I stared at the ground, wrapping my arms tightly around my midsection. My legs began to feel wobbly, and I leaned against the wall, breathing deeply to keep from falling. The breathing did little to calm me down as my stomach lurched.

What if it wasn't just a dream, but more of a...vision? Was I the only one who knew anything about this? What about Sokka? Oh I wish he were here...

What should I do? Should I do _anything_? Sure, the dream was convincing, but does that mean it's true? Was there really an iceberg, somewhere near the south pole, that was waiting for someone to release whoever, or whatever, was trapped inside?

No. The dream was nothing but a creation of my imagination. I was merely hoping for something miraculous, so obviously, I dreamed of the Avatar's return.

I was jerked out of my reverie as someone slammed into me from behind. Letting out a yelp of surprise, not knowing what was going on, I flew forward and crashed into a very aggravated Reeni. We probably would've both gone plummeting to the floor in a heap of scrambled limbs, but she caught me just in time.

Just as Reeni pushed me away from her, I looked to where the force of the blow had come from. No one was there. No one had apologized for the hostility, and there was no one there to tell exactly what I thought of their rudeness.

"Kita is always in a hurry," Reeni said. Them she muttered something under her breath I couldn't quite make out. "Now come on. I'm not sure you'll have time to eat."

I moved along behind her, picking up my pace as we walked down a dimly lit hallway. The walls bore no decorations, paintings, candles, or any sign of humanity at all. This wasn't the first time I came across an example of what the Fire Nation seemed to lack. As soon as I had grown accustomed to the dimness, we walked through a metal door into a bright room. Tables and chairs speckled the vast hall, windows lined two of the far walls, and several food stands immediately grabbed my attention. The smell of food teased my nose and my stomach, which growled in response. There weren't many healers here in the mess hall, perhaps they were already out working.

"Hurry," Reeni urged again, and I quickly obeyed.

A worker handed us each a tray, and I thanked her. The food was mediocre, but it was certainly a step up from nothing. It seemed that healers were somewhat revered in the Fire Nation, as I compared my fine clothing to the rough fabric the tray woman wore. I managed to find myself a feast: steaming noodles and a roll. I wasn't sure what kind of noodles they were, but it didn't matter; I grabbed a cup of water and found a place to sit.

I didn't think of the dream again as I shoveled down the food. Reeni watched me from a distance, studying her nails as she waited for me to finish. My fingers shivered as I drank the water, cooling my frazzled nerves instantly. I longed to bend it, but I held back when I caught sight of Reeni's suspicious glower. She was already unhappy with me, why give her reason to dislike me even more?

As I raised to mug to my lips for a final sip, the table shook violently beneath me, causing me to spill the rest of the water on my shirt. Dazed once more, my eyes caught a teenage girl rushing off in a hurry. I frowned. Was that the same girl who "bumped" into me earlier? I fought the urge to find her and show her what happens when you mess with a waterbender, but I gathered my trash instead.

"Don't bother," Reeni said, suddenly beside me, "that's what the workers are for."

As she mentioned the workers, I noticed the sneer on her face.

"Unlike you," I shot back, "I clean up my _own _mess."

I could feel her stare on my back as I threw away my trash and did my best to ignore her.

_Next time, I won't hold back._

* * *

"_Heal him."_

I held my tongue as Reeni stood beside me, scrutinizing my every move. I stood over the injured soldier, who had an icicle lodged in his right shoulder. I tried not to grin with pride for the waterbender that must have caused this. The urge to grin left as soon as I listened to his ragged breath and saw the pain in his darkened eyes.

The soldier's dull eyes were not like the prince's. The soldier's eyes showed only pain and imminent death. The prince had _humanity_ in his eyes. They radiated every thought and emotion as they flashed through his mind, or at least, it seemed that way, like he was silently communicating everything to me.

I looked at Reeni. "I need water."

"There's a basin next to you, in case you haven't noticed."

I gave her an annoyed look, while trying to calm the anger bubbling up inside. I may have come from a frozen wasteland, but I had the temper of a firebender.

Suddenly it dawned on me. The snide remarks, the disrespect. Reeni didn't believe I could heal him. She doubted me. Obviously, she'd never even seen me bend water, let alone heal with it. I almost laughed out loud at the realization. She didn't just not like me, she didn't believe what Lady Ayaka told them I could do. Pursing my lips, I inched the basin closer to me and flexed my fingers, feeling the water particles respond. I'll show her what a real healer can do.

"Watch closely," I whispered, glancing to see her watching me intently. The water began lapping at my authority, and I lost myself in the soothing element once more.

I moved my hands over to the icicle, finding no need of the water for now. Focusing on the energy inside of the ice, I thought of how to melt it. But I wasn't that advanced yet. I hardly even knew how to _move_ water, let alone _melt_ it. I brought my hands back down, deflated, unsure of what to do."We need to get that out of his shoulder," I informed Reeni, motioning to the embedded icicle.

"Can't you just _bend_ it out?" Reeni smirked.

"I'm a healer. I'm not that advanced with my bending yet. I wouldn't want to risk doing more damage."

"Or maybe it's just because you're not as good as you think you are." Reeni shot back. I felt the anger bubbling up inside me again.

"Listen," I snapped, "can you even bend anything?"

Reeni was silent for a moment. "No."

"Exactly. So no matter how hard you try, you'll never be able to do what I can do. Got it?"

She lowered her voice. "Don't you _ever_ talk to me like that."

"What goes around comes around."

"Please." We both looked down as the soldier moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. To my horror, I realized that I had forgotten about him. "Get this…out...of...me."

Acting impulsively, I leaned over the man, knowing what I was about to do was risky, and once I did it, I'd have to move fast.

"What're you doing?" Reeni demanded, as I grasped the icicle.

"Healing him." With a swift, simple heave, I yanked the icicle out of the man's shoulder, blood instantly pouring from the wound. I tossed it aside, my hands already over the bowl of water. I could feel Reeni gaping at me as I bended the water out of the basin, levitating it over the man's wound. Biting my lower lip, I guided the water into the hole as the crimson liquid mingled with it. I closed my eyes, concentrating on the man's tissue as I mended it together. The water began to glow—proof that it was getting the job done.

I knew I wouldn't be able to fix _all_ of the broken tissue, so I pulled the water back once the blood flow lessened. Practically dropping it back into the basin, I stepped back and motioned for Reeni.

"Bandage him," I said, noting her dazed expression as she was unable to look away from the water. I grinned.

"That was…good." She grumbled, grabbing a roll of bandages from a nearby counter. "For a beginner, that is."

As she patched him up, I had one thought in mind:

_If I'm a beginner…then what are _you?

* * *

**"I love proving people wrong."**

**~Ed Belfour**

* * *

_Lady Ayaka came to see how I was doing._

She was impressed, to say the least.

"I knew you would do wonders," She told me with a light smile, the only smile I had seen since the day before. "I just knew it. I remember my first time healing; it was awful."

"Lady Ayaka," Reeni cut in, "is this an emergency? Pardon me, but there are many wounded soldiers in need of healing."

Lady Ayaka grinned over at me. "Yes, this is an emergency. I must speak with Katara, alone."

"So be it." Reeni walked past me, barely brushing my shoulder as she went. I stared at her back, watching the way she looked at everyone with repulsion. I sighed.

"Follow me," Lady Ayaka said, walking over to the secluded area of the healing room. "Katara, I know you may not agree to this, but we have an urgent request from the Fire Lord himself."

She had my attention right away. "What? Are you being serious?"

"Yes. But first, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Have your healing abilities improved?"

I paused. "A little, why?"

"Well, we don't need you fainting again." Lady Ayaka laughed awkwardly, grabbing a hold of my hand to whisper, "The Fire Lord personally requested for _you_ to take care of his son, the prince of the Fire Nation. Can you believe it?" She looked at me with an expectant smile, truly thrilled at this surprising honor.

I suddenly felt nervous. "What does he mean by 'take care of him'?"

"Nothing major, so don't worry. All he wants you to do is to use your bending to you know, try to ease the discomfort a bit." Lady Ayaka lowered her voice even more. "I hear he's in excruciating pain right now. Poor boy."

"I can try, I suppose." I winced, the memory of my fainting fresh in my mind. "When does he want me to start?"

"He wants you there immediately. The Fire Lord said you will to tend to the prince for three days, until he goes into exile."

"So this is the first day?"

"Yes. Katara. Aren't you so excited? The Fire Lord actually _knows _who you are!" She saw the resentment in my eyes and sympathy crossed her features. "Remember what I said last night? I know what you're going through." She squeezed my hand. "And even though it doesn't seem like you have people to back you up, we will. Especially Reeni."

"Reeni?" I furrowed my brow. "She _hates_ me."

Lady Ayaka laughed. "Of course not! Reeni doesn't hate you. She may seem arrogant and hotheaded, but deep down, she has a wonderful heart. Trust me, I've seen it."

"You have?"

"Who knows? Someday, you two might actually become good friends. Now, we must hurry. The prince is in dire need of some healing right now."

"_I know, for a fact, that you would never heal some rich, spoiled prince."_

I frowned as I remembered Sokka's voice in the dream. Could the prince really be spoiled? With that horrible scar?

My thoughts only worsened as I followed Lady Ayaka from the infirmary, twisting through winding hallways and emerging from various doors.

It was bad enough to heal him _once_. But for three more days?

_I shuddered at the thought._

* * *

"_You must go in alone."_

"What?" My eyes widened and I quickly backed away from Lady Ayaka.

With a wry smile, she motioned to the door. "I'm not supposed to go in. Only healers and family are permitted. The prince won't allow anyone else inside."

"But, I can't go in _alone_."

"You're brave. Please, Katara, think of the pain he's in."

My mind instantly went into defense mode, fury raging in my blood. I inhaled deeply.

"He's Fire Nation," I hissed. "Why should I help one of the people that has been a part of so much bloodshed? It wouldn't be so bad if he wasn't the _prince_, but he is, and that makes it even worse."

I regretted the words the moment they escaped my lips, and I winced silently. I knew, for some strange, inexplicable reason, that the prince wasn't like the Fire Nation people I'd met so far. Perhaps I was being naïve, but he just seemed different.

"To be honest, the Fire Lord won't exactly be pleased if you refuse to help." Lady Ayaka whispered, giving me an earnest expression. "Please…can't you just help him out? It's only three days."

"Fine. But only because…" I trailed off as I opened the door and the smell of rotting flesh flooded my senses. My hand swept to my nose, covering it as I scanned the room.

Darkness. The only light was from the window across the room where the last rays of dying sunlight peeked through a crack in the heavy curtains_. _My soft breathing was the only thing that broke the utter silence. Tentatively, I took a deep breath and uncovered my nose, steeling myself for the revolting odor. I stood in the doorway for a few moments, letting myself get used to the smell of putrid flesh while my eyes strained to see the shadowy details of the royal room.

I took one step into the room and heard the door close behind me. The sun had finally set and I was entombed in full darkness, my breath catching in response. Tensing up, I wanted to turn and run, but I stayed. Was I really frightened of darkness right now? I held up a hand to feel where I was going, and I could scarcely see the outline of my arm.

My foot hit something on the floor and I gasped as I stumbled forward. Regaining my balance, I turned and wondered what I had kicked. Something _clanged_ onto the floor, rolling for a moment. The hair on my neck rose as I stood, frozen, wondering just what to do.

"Sir?" I whispered, unsure of exactly how to address the prince. My voice sounded small in the dark room. Even Sokka wouldn't have recognized my voice at that moment, frightened and nervous as it was.

I stopped for a few moments, my eyes adjusting to the darkness, and stared toward the bed across the room. Shouldn't there be someone lying there….?

Just as I realized no one was in the bed, something snatched me from behind. Hands wrapped around my arms to hold me down. A yelp escaped before a bare hand closed over my mouth.

My heart raced. This was it….this was the end. The prince must've been assassinated, and now, the attacker was going to kill _me_.

I closed my eyes as the attacker pulled me closer, forcing me to walk. I obeyed without a question, my entire body trembling in fear. I fought the urge to beg for mercy until pride took its place. I should fight back. I shouldn't let this stranger have power over me. I shouldn't let myself die without a fight.

I began struggling in his grasp, but it seemed that he was a trained in combat because he easily spun me around, twisting my arm in a way it was never meant to. I cried out in pain, tears springing to my eyes. Just as I thought he would break my arm, or dislocate my shoulder, I was shoved up against the wall, hitting my head brutally. The dimness seemed to grow more concentrated as my head hung limp, my eyes seeking out the attacker's face.

"Why?" I moaned, my heart now pounding against the walls of my chest. I thought it might explode from the pressure.

I saw a shadow move in front of me. Raising my eyes, I caught the outline of the attacker towering over me. Pursing my lips and acting out for my life, I picked up my shaking hands, swiftly spotting the basin for me nearby, and water surrounded me, practically indistinguishable in the darkness. With a grunt, I sent the water in the direction of my attacker, only to miss and hear it splatter to the left,. I silently wondered if I shouldn't have even tried that, judging by my lack of fighting skills.

A voice spoke in front of me, rough and husky from lack of use. "You're the waterbender?"

Confused, I stared into the outline before me, imagining them looking back at me. Dazed, I nodded in response.

This person was a firebender. I watched as they lifted their hand, and a flame appeared, blazing softly in their palm. My eyes trailed on the hand as they moved it towards their face, and I swallowed thickly.

The right side of his face was maimed in a crumpled scar, the eye permanently narrowed in anger. My eyes ran over his face, the pale left side and the mutilated right side. This person was familiar, I had seen them before.

_Could this be the prince?_

* * *

**Was that the prince? If so, why did he attack Katara The world may never know! *insert sci-fi music***

**Oh, have ya'll also heard of the new show Mike and Bryan are coming up with? I would give ya'll the link to the juicy details, but I doubt it'll show on here. Apparently it takes place 70 years after the ending of the original series, Avatar: Last Airbender. And there are rumors that there WILL be flashbacks with the original characters (I hope so). Just type it up on google, because it looks really interesting. But I personally will think the original series will be better, because I loved them dearly :) **

**Also, if you're waiting for my next update, check out my new Avatar story. It's a Jinko, but I recently posted it. Either that or read **spockjasperzukowriting's **Avatar stories. They're breathtaking, trust me. **

**~YolandaFriella**


	7. Alike yet so Different

Save Me

_Author: YolandaFriella_

**Hi people! Okay, first off, I apologize for my long update! For some reason, I knew you were all expecting seeing Zuko again would HAVE to be spectacular, mind-boggling! So every time I tried writing it, I had to start over because it didn't seem so "brilliant" to me. I hope this'll do, because I think it's been like three weeks since I've updated. WOW! I am terribly sorry for the long wait! I hope this chapter makes up for it, even though I wrote it late at night and half asleep ;p please excuse any mistakes, because I just got back from practice and forced myself to sit down and write this :) Writing, for me, is fun though! So it was worth it ;) **

**Thanks to my lovely/handsome reviewers: **BeautyFlames, Sun Daughter, Jack, Rageful Jewel, Templar of Honor, Th3DarkLord, Marnie Wolffe, Anonymous I Think, Iceblossom22, Dramino-Fan 17, spockjasperzukowriting, imawordbender, and AnnaAza. **Thank you all so much for your feedback! Seriously. You guys are what keeps me going ;p **

**I also noticed that many of you are saying that Zuko was "13" when he was banished, and Ozai sentenced his banishment for three years. I made a mistake in the ages of them, obviously, and I'm sorry but it's too late in the story to go back and change them. Here's a deal, and it may sound childish but it's all I can muster. I say Zuko is 16, and Katara is 14. That's how it is. Bingo! There ya go :3 **

**This chapter is dedicated to **Templar of Honor**! Thank you for your helpful review, and thank you for helping me out with ideas and such for the story :) I'm so happy beyond words to see that you actually have enough time to review :D **

**Enough of my rambling, here's the story! If it's not to your liking and you think it plain out STINKS, let me know even though it'll probably hurt my feelings XD **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's. Again.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Similar yet so Different

* * *

_I thought my chest was going to explode._

My mind didn't fully register the newly discovered information, that is, until he leaned closer. "I asked you a question. Answering it would be wise, especially since you're not welcome here."

What could he possibly mean 'not welcome'? His own father sent me here to tend to him! I didn't come here on my _own_—quite the contrary if you ask me. My breath was stolen away when the flame was surprisingly gone, but then it was directly next to my face. I yelped, my voice sounding louder in the hushed room, and moved so far into the wall that my back began aching. I desperately _needed_ to get away from the fire; I could feel it in my bones.

I first focused my awareness on the flame, dancing eerily in the teenage boy's palm, the soft warmth radiating off of it into my own cooler skin. I then averted my focus on the Prince, who had shadows lingering on the planes of his face, his golden eyes so perceptible that I locked onto them immediately—unable to break the contact. He was closer than I originally thought, his vacant hand leaning on the wall besides my head and his body mere inches from mine. If I took a baby step forward, we'd press together, and that uncomforting thought swarmed within my mind like a plague.

And then my eyes fell upon the scar.

I couldn't help it; the pain was just so detectable to me, seeing how the Prince was cautious to adjust his expression—the scar could crease and the nerves would bash—plus, I could tell he was in constant pain from the glower practically plastered on his face. Either he was _trying_ to be intimidating, or he was just in so much pain that he wasn't able to relax his face. My eyes scanned over the scar, seeing the revolting outline stare back at me, and against my silent commands, my mouth dropped open in a frozen gape. It wouldn't be that bad if the Prince had the scar on his chest, or elsewhere, but having it on his _forehead_ was plainly terrible. For one, everyone who met him would get a first impression. And two, just moving his face would cause him a great deal of pain.

My guarded walls crumbled and a sympathetic spark glimmered in my eyes, and before I knew it, his hands were suddenly wrapped around my neck. He caught the look, and now he wasn't angry—he was _infuriated_.

"If there is one thing I don't like," He said in a calm yet dangerous tone of voice, "it's people who _stare_."

I tensed up, my body longing to jerk away but my mind ordering me to stay put—to show no fear to this individual. From the audacious look in his pair of eyes, ones that reminded me of a dragon itself, he was silently _daring_ me to do it. To show him that he was the one in control here; not me. But I refused, which was my inner nature, and stood my ground, looking him dead in the eye. I was a fighter, as well as he.

We both were alike, and we knew it.

"I prefer having personal space," I shot back daringly.

His hands tightened around my neck, and I swallowed heavily. He wouldn't kill me, I know he wouldn't. Besides, I knew he was one of the few people around here that had humanity. Someone who had yet to lose their _sanity_.

"You must be suicidal, girl, because everyone knows not to just _waltz_ into a room without even bothering to knock. I thought you were an assassin!"

"I thought the same about you."

"I almost killed you." He whispered, as if the word was forbidden to him. Slowly, he retracted his hands from my neck, and the flame was gone, darkness swarming around the two of us fluidly. Relief washed through me like a flowing river, calming my driven nerves instantly.

I heard the rustle of clothing, and the outline of the Prince back away from me. And then he was making his way to his bed, without tripping or running into anything, as if he knew his way around the room without lighting. I was impressed, hearing the sound of the bed squeak, letting me know he was now lying on it, waiting for me.

"Hurry," His voice called out impatiently, "I don't want you in here all day."

"Well I can't help you if I can't even get over there." Right when the words left my mouth I winced. I was speaking to him like another fellow prisoner—someone who wasn't royalty. I waited, expecting him to snap at me or sentence me to a punishment, but when I saw the room suddenly lit, it took me a moment to get used to the brighter lighting. He easily lit a few candles hanging on the walls, crossing his legs as he laid casually, his hands over his head in a lazy manner. I noticed his eyes were watching me closely, and I was forced to hold back a shiver.

He had shoes on, the reason beyond me, and a very informal, casual robe for his attire. I always thought he would dress grandly, seeing he was the _Prince_ and not some commoner, but right now that's how he looked. The robe was closed securely with a golden sash wrapped around his slim waist. Even through the thin material, I could see the bulge of the boy's muscles. Involuntarily, my cheeks reddened, knowing not even the strongest boy in my tribe withheld that toned body. He had his hair in the Fire Nation's custom topknot, secured tightly on top of his head. He noticed me eyeing him, and his scowl increased in disgust.

"Hurry up!" He barked. "And don't you look at me like that, peasant. No wait. I won't flatter you; you're not even a peasant. You're a _servant_."

I glared at the sneer on his features, and stepped forth, fury lacing my bare teeth. "Well, _your highness_es, seeing that I'm so lowly, then why must I tend to you, hm? Why don't you go get someone else _worth_ your time?" I heard him inhale sharply as I turned my back to him, thinking I was going to march through that door. But I was stopped in my tracks when that woman flashed in my mind.

Guilt swelled in my chest, like always, and I turned around. The Prince was smug, seeing my defeated slouch, and held his head higher as I slowly approached him. This time, I avoided the troublesome plate and lightly stepped over it, descending down the couple of stairs leading to his bed. The basin of water stared back at me as I towered over it, the Prince watching my every move in what looked like curiosity.

He's probably never seen a waterbender before, I thought proudly, so this is a first for him. I'll show him just—

"Are you going to _stare_ at the water?" His discourteous voice broke through my thoughts, "Or are you going to bend it? _If_ you can even do that."

I counted to ten in my mind, calming my nerves for the moment. "Trust me, I can bend it." Besides, he should know. He's physically seen me do it before!

I couldn't understand it. He was so nice when he was _quiet_, but when he opened that foul mouth of his….

"Hold still," I instructed, raising my hands. My shoulder throbbed from the swift motion, a significant reminder of what he could do. He muttered something under his breath; nonetheless, watched me intently.

"It would be nice," He whispered, "if you don't _drop_ the water on me this time."

Despite his hurtful comment, I smiled inwardly. He remembered.

Putting on a playful grin, having no idea where it came from, I replied, "It would be nice if you shut that mouth."

At first I saw his frown twitched, an upcoming smile approaching. But suddenly, the frown deepened and he snarled, "You don't tell me what to do! Just because _I'm_ the one hurting doesn't mean I'm a higher rank than you! I'm a Prince, and you will address me as such. Do you understand, you filth?"

I flinched away. Not only did he _admit_ that he was in pain, revealing weakness to my eyes, but he also gave the small detail away that he must think I'm more important to him. I softened my face, knowing how I acted towards greatly hurt his ego. I then realized every moment I was with him was dangerous, as if treading on thin ice. One false move could throw me back to square one—a perfect example was now.

"I apologize," I whispered, bowing my head obediently to focus on the water. Without a word, I gained control of the water and directed it to the Prince's awaiting blemish scarring his face. His eyes followed the glob of water, widening as if sunk to his skin. My eyes watched his carefully, seeing how they widened from the sudden soothing sensation in his burn, the pain ceasing for a split second. I allowed the water to do its work, my hands glowing a brilliant color for the time, and then finally pulled it away. He was in instant pain the moment the water left him, and that usual scowl was on his face.

I moved the water back to the basin, letting it splatter in violent waves as it returned to its natural state. When I looked back at the Prince, his back was to me, turned over on his side. He was, for some unexplainable reason, hiding from me. I froze, my mind shocked for a moment at his retreated form, until he spoke:

"Get out."

_This time, I obeyed without question. _

* * *

"**Do not brood over your past mistakes and failure as this will only fill your mind with grief, regret, and depression. Do not repeat them in the future."**

**~Swami Sivananda**

* * *

"_I'm surprised you're not dead."_

Reeni was the first to speak to me after dealing with the Prince. Shortly after I departed from his room, everyone was done for the day. Reeni obviously had strict orders of showing me how to do things this day, seeing that nighttime was approaching; she showed me how to use the showers, or various other hygiene details. Even though she was still her arrogant self, I could see she had _some_ respect for me—if any. After seeing what I did that day, she looked at me through different eyes.

We took quick showers; well I decided to do so. We had two choices: a bath or shower. And I immediately chose shower, for they had stalls separating. I did _not_ want to be in the same predicament I was previously tangled in. I've always been independent as a child, and I still was.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, instead, ringing out my hair to rid the water in it. I gave in and just bended it out, throwing the water carelessly into the shower stall behind me. A towel was wrapped tightly around my form; Reeni had her own wrapped around her taller form, waiting for me outside in the wash room. A long mirror met us, with a counter lining against it. Many girls, who obsessed over their appearences, lived in front of the mirrors, double-checking their hair, smelling their breath, and basically enjoying their reflection. I walked across the room, ignoring the eyes following my "different" form, with Reeni hot on my heel.

"I thought he'd _kill_ you," She told me honestly as we entered the extra washroom, where fewer girls thrived. I found my clothes in the corner, glancing at my reflection in the mirror.

My hair swam past my shoulders in waves resembling the oceans, my tanned arms looking obvious against the paleness of the towel. Even though my hair was now dry from my bending, it still looked damp from the humidity wavering in the room, ghosting onto the mirror's surface to make the reflection hazy. The "odd" color of my eyes also stood out against my already "different" body, adding to my foreignness. I still looked unhealthily thin; my eyes seemed to sink in the sockets, or my collar bone was poking out from my tender skin. My hair seemed to frame my sunken face, looking more like a curtain—out of control.

Reeni, on the other hand, was in control. Her hair fluttered above her shoulders, in thick strands of straight, raven hair; the color of the night. Not a strand was astray or even sticking out. I found myself envying her perfectly pale skin, or the straightness of her hair. But then I regretted it instantly. We were different. I definitely shouldn't be _jealous_ of her. In my tribe, everything about me was "normal". But here….I wasn't. Even by my very looks I seemed to stand out like a sore thumb.

"Well he obviously didn't," I said bitterly, unfolding my clothes before me. "Because here I am. Standing before you."

"Did you guys even talk?" She ran her hands through her hair, brushing it back against her skull.

I almost told her about how he attacked me at first, but then I decided against it. Judging on her rocky past, I still wasn't able to trust her. "Not really. He was really quiet."

"He must be! I mean, don't get me wrong or anything, but boy's in the Fire Nation are _supposed_ to attend their war meetings at the age of thirteen. However, the Fire Lord didn't let him do it until he was sixteen. He's way older than he's supposed to be."

I paused, that was interesting. "So, he was technically supposed to go to the war meeting three years ago?"

"Yeah. But did you see his face?" To my surprise, Reeni sighed in what looked like a wistful way. I eyed her uncertainly. "He's…_so_ handsome."

I held back a laugh. This had to be the first some someone actually approved of their own Prince, and I'm not exaggerating. "He's alright. I guess I'm used to different ways of looking at guys."

"Are you _blind_? He's so strong, and serious, and mysterious." She laughed nervously, "I could list things about him, but then it'll take awhile."

Who would've thought that Reeni, the arrogant and self-conceited girl I knew, had a crush on the Prince? I certainly wasn't expecting _that_.

"What do we do after this?" I decided to change the subject.

"We go to bed."

I visibly relaxed, the thought of going to sleep heavenly. "That sounds so nice."

"Oh, and if you tell _anyone_ what I just told you," Reeni snapped, "then I'll—"

"—I know, I know." I sighed, picking up my clothes to change in a stall.

"_I understand."_

* * *

_I was rattled awake in the midst of the late hours._

Trembling quietly, I adjusted to reality, clutching the blankets to my chest out of fear. My breathing was rapid—irregular. Sweat clung to my skin like an added layer, and I felt thankful that I managed to pull my hair back before I went to bed, avoiding the sweat to form in the locks. My eyes scanned the darkened room, seeing other girls and women sleeping peacefully, unlike me.

I closed my eyes, seeing the horrible sight once more. When I was taken from my tribe. I remembered how they knocked over the igloos, the Fire Nation was so furious when they learned that there was _still_ another waterbender in the village, and that my mother lied to their faces. They wanted _revenge_ on innocent people, taking many lives from the brutal attack.

But they found me, and brought me here. To the place I was never meant to be located in.

I shivered, despite the overwhelming warmth fingering my skin, no waft of a breeze whatsoever. Fire raged in my mind—the same fire that claimed children's lives, or the elderly.

I seemed to calm down, my hands loosening on the blanket. The Prince wasn't the only one scarred….I was _mentally_ scarred, just as he was. I saw death before my very eyes, I witnessed the unforgettable scene of a soul detaching from a body. And I stood by helplessly, until I finally caved in and tried to fight back, my only weapon left was to _waterbend_, which led me to my own imprisonment.

I crawled into the fetal position, wrapping my arms tightly around my legs as I gradually relaxed in the cot. I could remember how two opposites mixed into one: flames burning into the snow. The water tribe colliding with the vicious fire nation. All in a battle for dominance, well for one side, while the other battled for their own _lives_. It was selfishness against defensive people, who had no desire to gain anything. They only wanted to maintain peace and their lives.

I needed to escape. I _needed_ to get out of here.

Unable to think properly, I was out of the cot in moments, lightly stepping over limp bodies over to the window. I peered out, noticing the full moon staring back at me. My veins reacted instantly, and for some unknown reason, I felt _stronger_. The moon's light shone on my face as I dwelled in its soothing presence, closing my eyes for a moment to take it in. I preferred the light of the moon over the sun's merciless rays. The moon was a guardian, coming out in the darkest of hours to guide the path of lost individuals. The sun _blinded_ people, physically hurting them. To me, I felt that the moon and I were somehow connected, seeing that I was a waterbender. We had something in common.

I always did seem to notice that I was more awake at night, always unable to sleep easily like Sokka. I never really thought about it until now, feeling the moon's comforting soul above me.

I didn't look back as I climbed through the window, my leg immediately coming into contact with a branch. Unfortunately, it was thin and I thought otherwise, leaning my weight on it. With a hushed gasp, I went tumbling through the darkness of the night, landing heavily into a thick bush of leaves. I sat there for a moment, gathering what just happened, and then finally sat up hesitantly.

I was in a courtyard.

Flowers bloomed around me, except the bushes, several various colors decorating the courtyard perfectly. My eyes trailed around, hearing the sound of water, I sat up more to find a pond in the middle. The grass was a pure green, showing its health with no further notions. Feeling lightheaded, I crawled from the bush into the open, seeing that nobody but me was here at the moment.

So I thought.

And then I, on cue, heard the sound of metal scraping on metal. Curious, my ears perking, I followed the sound with a crane of my neck, seeing a figure across the pond with two swords in their hand. They were swirling them around, as if practicing a lethal weapon.

I lifted an eyebrow, thoroughly curious, and crawled closer, hoping to catch a glimpse of their face. The person used fluid-like movements, was graceful as a sneaky being, and seemed to blend in with the night neighboring them. I continued to crawl, my mind half asleep as I grew closer, the person obviously not having a clue I was there because they continued as if they thought they were alone. How did anyone not hear this? It was quite noticeable that someone was out here—hearing the noise of swords clashing into one.

I was inched from the pond, the ground beneath me squishing as I pressed my weight on it from the water. Squinting my exhausted eyes, I sought out any signs of details. Sadly, the night hid things well, and I could only make out that the person was a guy, seeing how he moved, and that he had pale skin. That was transparent in the darkness, like me sticking out like a sore thumb if I was in a crowd full of fire nation girls. Finally, I gave up on trying to _see_ the person, and just allowed myself to watch them in silence. They seemed so skilled with the swords, slashing the air proficiently as they moved about. From where I was seated, I could see just how he moved—every step he took, or every time he turned around to attack the invisible person behind.

I was so caught up in watching them that I didn't realize how I made a noise when I kicked my feet, trying to get relaxed. The person froze, hearing the noise, and I froze as well.

"Show yourself," He called out in a demanding voice, looking about. I pressed myself against the grass, regretting my rash decision of coming out here. Great. Now I was about to get into _real_ trouble. My breath hitched as my eyes watched him turn opposite of me, his swords hanging limply at his sides. My hair was threatening to fall loose from the bindings, and I prayed to the spirits that it would obey me for just this once.

"I know you're out there!" He accused, his patience thinning, to my horror. I winced silently, grabbing a hold of the grass for some kind of reassurances. I felt his eyes rake above me, and I pressed even closer into the grass.

As I watched him turn his back to me, I quickly, as hushed I could muster, I crawled backwards, being careful not to reveal my hiding spot. I was then covered in the bush, the leaves hiding my body from plain view.

He looked around for a few moments, and I inwardly thanked my luck. How did I manage to escape? Was I truly that _sneaky_? I stayed put for a few moments, sighing in relief when he shrugged and got back to practicing. Without a further sound, I pulled myself back through the window, with great difficulty, and landed ungracefully on top of someone.

The certain someone jerked awake, whispering, "Hey! What's going on?"

Panicking, I covered her mouth with my hand, and I then realized who it was.

_Reeni._

* * *

**Hey. Zuko here. Yolanda jerked this laptop at me, out of nowhere, and told me to write this. Ugh. She can be so bossy at times. This technology is so interesting. I can do all kinds of things to the writing, but I'll save that for later. Apparently, I'm supposed to leave these little notes at the end of each chapter now. Did I sound like my usual self in this? Haha I know I did, I'm just like that. Ask Aang, he still bugs me about it. Anyway, if you let her know how she wrote with me, I'll point you out. That is, if you're good enough to deserve it. **

**By the way, Yolanda is a peasant. She's mean. **


	8. AN

Dear readers,

I'm terribly sorry, but this is not an update. I know I haven't updated in a long, long time, but right now I just began high school. And everything was going great, until the drama started. So right now you could say I'm kind of "depressed" though I'm definitely not emo. My little brother's best friend moved into the city, he's still going to the same school, but he's changed. Really bad. In fact, he and I went out for only four days and it was the worst four days of my life. It was then I knew the true meaning of violation and disgrace, especially when speaking of a teenage male. It was a mistake from the start, but you could say I really really liked him because he was just…so awesome. That is, until he changed and things happened. Anyway, I'm sorry if I'm wasting your time, but I just wanted to let you know this story isn't abandoned. I have no idea when I'll update it, but I have no time or heart to update any of the stories this moment. This story WILL continue, but not immediately. I just need some time to recover from the heartbreak and being violated to be myself again. Also, if you sent me a message and I haven't replied, that's because I'm hardly on fanfiction anymore. Well, I still go on here to read LOTS of times, but I haven't been updating as rapidly as I used to. I'll do my best. Thank you and I'll update as soon as I'm better.

Sincerely,

YolandaFriella


End file.
